The Demon Duelist of Card Games
by Sinner The Half- Breed
Summary: A man has been unrightfully accoused of a crime he did not commit, he was exiled from his home. His life that he left behind was stolen from him from the very judge that sentenced him. His lover and child are gone...and he will have his revenge!
1. Prologue

* * *

This is my re-telling of the tale of Sweeney Todd. His real name is Benjamin Barker. This story will contain romance, anger, and some horror. I shall not deviate from the original plot line of the story to much. I want to make sure I give this piece the justice it so rightly desereves. A few things may change for the readers liking AND also the players in this movie shall be those from the Yugioh anime series cast. This will be no 4kids! So let me introduce you to all of them in relations to who they will be playing. If you know the names of both you can easily see why I made who for who!

* * *

Cast Cast

Todd- Yami

Lucy-Yugi

Johanna-Serenity

Anthony-Tristan

Mrs. Lovett-Mia

Toby-Joey

Perelli-Kiaba

Judge-Bakura

Beetle-Ryou

* * *

So now that, that is settled. Let me tell you the tale of a Man who loses everything, and will fight his way to make things right. Even though his actions may be bad, his love is pure and that can never be changed.


	2. In Need of Assistance

1.In Need of Assistance

* * *

"I am going to die…cold and alone. I love you Yugi.." He closed his eyes while clinging onto a piece of driftwood for dear life. The water was freezing; he was floating barely alive in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. The last thing he saw, or thought he saw, was a ship coming towards him. A large wooden sailing ship, probably filled with trade goods and supplies. The water logged male heard a whistle blow as he passed out, staring up at the cloudy gloomy sky.

"Are you ok?….Mr. are you ok?" a voice asked in a ghostly tone. He opened his eyes to see a young man, around the age of 18 (half of how old he was.) staring at him. His brown almost pointy hair danced slightly in the sea air. "Sir? Can you hear me?"

He coughed, spitting out a mouthful of water. "Yes…who are you? Where am I?" The man asked. "Better I should be asking YOU those questions my kind Sir! Well my name is Anthony, Anthony Tristan. I am a sailor and right now we are in the Atlantic Ocean, 3 miles of the coast of Europe. I guess I'm also the man you can thank for saving you." He smiled in a slightly hopeful manner.

"Well Anthony, thank you.." He said in a solemn voice. Sounding almost unpleased with his rescue.

"Pardon me Sir, but what was your name again?" Anthony asked inquisitively.

"I didn't say, but if you must know my lad its Ya-…Sweeney Todd." He had almost forgot for a moment about what happened in his past. If only he could forget.

"Well Mr. Todd Sir, you may stay aboard my fine vessel until we come to port. But then again its not like you have much choice." Anthony made a slight laugh then paused. "Come, I have some dry warmer clothes in my room." He gestured while walking towards the bow of the ship.

"Why thank you Anthony." He replied quietly. He followed quickly behind.

--25 minutes later--

The man refereeing to himself as Mr. Todd walked out back onto the deck of the ship, dressed in black pin stripe pants, a soft wool shirt, covered by a warm black leather jacket, buttoned as that of a trench coat. The wind blew his dull looking multi-colored hair, he pushed a lock of pure white hair out of his face, his bangs were all of a slight blonde coloring except one. As though it became that way from many years of stress. He had a slim, toned body, with dexterous fingers and hard sunken eyes, filled with hatred and punishment, with rings of red underneath them. His skin was a pasty white, lacking all pigment and life which it used to house. Anthony on the other hand was full of life and almost the exact opposite of Mr. Todd. A tan outer skin with rich colorful eyes and hair. Full of life and happiness as that of a young man should have.

"Well there you go Mr. Todd, I hope you are feeling better." Anthony remarked as Sweeney made his way up to the front of the ship. Anthony was leaning on the railing relaxing, Sweeney just stood there, staring at the ocean. "Where are we heading? Asked Tood. "London. Its not very far from here I believe." Replied Anthony. "London…" repeated Sweeney quiet, almost deathly. His eyes narrowed with anger onto the horizon. "…And Yugi.." He said with a forlorn sound in his voice. His eyes started to water and his brow softened. His lips relaxed and an almost soothing aura slowly sounded him. He placed his cold hands, now wrapped in fingerless leather gloves, on the wooden railings. And stared with a new look of some sort of hope, towards the direction they were heading.

Then he closed his eyes again, his grip on the railing grew to a strangle, he started to shake. The softness that surrounded him for not more than 2 minutes had now died. "Bakura.." He remarked with quiet revengeful anger in his voice. "You better watch out…Sweeney is coming."

* * *

Sin- That is the end of Scene one. Review and let me know what you think! I shall be working on Longing Decisions and this at the same time. Scene 2 should be up shortly!


	3. Shadows

* * *

2.Shadows

The ship slowly sail towards the Harbors in London, the sky is blackened with clouds of rain and smog from factories. The year is 1850 and with the modern day life style, people quickly move about on the streets, some drawn in luxurious horse drawn carriages. Anthony runs to the front of the ship in excitement.

"_I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. _

_From the Dardanelle's, to the mountains of Peru._

_But there's no place like London!"-_

"_No, there's no place like London…" _Mr. Todd interrupts and repeats unhappily.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asks. A long pause…

"_You are young, life has been kind to you….you will learrrrn."_

The wind blows strongly through their hair, Anthony looks perplexed at Sweeney and feels a bit nervous about his words. The ship sails under a draw bridge that raises up precariously as they come nearer. Mr. Todd walks slowly towards the front of the boat, just past Anthony. Mr. Todd stares angrily at the city around him, as if he is hiding something from his savior.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit,_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it, _

_And its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit,_

_And it goes by the name of London…" _He says nastily and quickly as they pass under the bridge.

"_At the top of the hole sit a privileged few,_

_Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo,_

_Turning beauty into filth and greed_

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,_

_For the cruelty of men,_

_Is as wondrous as Peru_

_But there's no place like London!…" _His lips press together hard, thinning. He squints as he notices the docks not far off.

As the men on the docks tie off and start to unload the newly ported ship, Mr. Todd and Anthony disembark and head out a small stone door leading to the streets. Everything is dark and looks wet. Random candles fill windows, shining off their light into the streets exposing animals and people laying in the gutter, but some have fallen asleep, or at least they look peaceful enough now to be sleeping. A foul stench fill the air, along with that of moister. Anthony stares around in amazement at the (as he sees it) beautiful city. He stops and looks at Sweeney who is standing still a few feet in front of him. Looking into nothingness, as though in a trance.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Todd? Asks Anthony, silence.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony." Replies Mr. Todd after a brief amount of time. "My mind is far from easy." Sweeney turns his head slowly, looking down all the streets around him.

"In these once familiar streets I feel…shadows…everywhere." He says quietly.

"Shadows?…" Asks Anthony curiously.

"Ghosts…" answers the Burdened man. He takes a couple of steps forward.

"_There was a duelist in this life,_

_And he was beautiful…_

_A foolish duelist in this life,_

_He was someone's reason and his life,_

_And he was beautiful!!…_

_And he was virtous_

_And his love was…_

_Naive…"_

* * *

(A flash back in Mr. Todd's mind)

A brighter more colorful time, him and his love were in a garden market with their adopted daughter. So much warmth, love, and color filled the air.

"_There was another man who saw_

_That he was beautiful_

_A pious vulture of the law_

_Who, with a gesture of his claw_

_Removed the duelist's lover from his plate.."_(Many police surround, beat with clubs, and take away Mr. Todd.)

"_Then there was nothing but to wait_

_And she would fall_

_So soft_

_So young_

_So lost_

_And oh SO beautifullll!!.."_ (The baby cries loudly as Sweeney's lover holds it close, another man moves next to her and puts his hand on the teens shoulder, trying to condole him for the tragic affair.)

* * *

(It is now the present once again.)

Anthony looks surprised and sad. But also curious.

"And the teen, sir, did he succumb?" A long silence passes.

"_Oh, that was many years ago…_

_I doubt if anyone would know." _Mr. Todd has a forlorn look upon his face, the anger that was once there is now hidden under years of sorrow. He turns to face Anthony. "I'd like to thank you, Anthony." The other teen walks closer. "If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

"Will I see you again?" Asks Anthony Tristan.

"You might find me if you like." He once again turns towards the dark streets. "Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder." He stares ominously farther into the city as dark thunder clouds pass the tops of buildings.

"Until then, my friend." Anthony replies happily, and puts out his hand to shake goodbye. Sweeney walks off without uttering a word, he heads towards and under an archway, carrying whatever belongings he has left on his back in a black cylindrical bag. Anthony walks away in the opposite direction.

Mr. Todd talks to himself in a enraged homicidal manner. _"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and its filled with people who are filled with SHIT and the vermin of the world inhabit it…"_ He exits the small tunnel and passes by a group of rats. He quickly makes his way up and around several streets filled with unpleasant and unclean people. The sky is dark as night, but with tiny patches of dim light proving it was somehow still day. After 5 minutes of walking he reaches a small eatery. (Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies) the sign out front reads. On top of the dirty looking bakery is an old abounded living arrangements with a large sky light window that hasn't been cleaned in years. He stops and stares with a familiar face at the building, then proceeds towards the front door. He stops and brushes off his feet, then slowly grabs the knob of the door, turns it, and pushes it open with a loud creak.

* * *

Sin-End of scene 2, leave all the comments and reviews you want. I had fun writing it. Hope you had fun reading it! :D lol


	4. Bad Pies and Being Home

3.Bad Pies and Being Home.

* * *

He is bombarded with the smell of something rotten, along with stench of old flour and burning fat. The store is an absolute mess, dust covers most of the furniture, and roaches scatter freely, it is dimly lit by a fair amount of window, a lot of use they make on account they are almost to filthy to see through. He takes a step inside and notices a women working hastily with dough and chopping ingredients. She is covered in flour, skin pale as a ghost, hair frizzy and blonde, eyes that of some one who hasn't had a good nights sleep in years, and was rather…umm, **gifted**. Mr. Todd noticing this by her large open corset and long pale green dress. The door closes loudly behind Mr. Todd making a loud ringing from a worn bell hanging just inches above it.

She looks at Mr. Todd, he takes a step back as though to leave. She jumps slightly and says "A customer!" She stabs her knife into her cutting board she was working on and runs around the counter.

"_Wait what's your rush, what's your hurry?_

_You gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost!" _She pulls Mr. Todd from the doorway and places him infront of a seat.

"_Half a minute, can't you sit? Sit you down. Sit!"_ She pushes him down into a bench a runs back behind her counter.

"_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks!_

_Did you come in for a pie, sir?_

_Do forgive me if me head's a little vague_

_What was that?" _She grabs a roach out of the flour, tosses it to the floor and steps on it twice.

"_But you'd think we had the plague! From the way the people keep avoiding_

_No you don't!" _She smashes another roach in the flour this time with an open palm. And brushes her hand off as she grabs a pie and places it on a either dusty or floury plate.

"_Heaven knows I try, Sir! _Mr. Todd looks unamused and raises his left eyebrow.

"_But there's no one come in even to inhale, right you are, sir would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them, these are probably the worst pies in London!" _She puts the plate down infront of Sweeney and he stares questionably at the green moldy looking piece of **Food**. He hesitates, then grabs it._ "I know why nobody cares to take them, I should know, I make them, but good? No! The worst pies in London." _She pulls a ladle out of a bowl and pours the greenish brown substance into a rock hard pie cup._ "Even that's polite. The worst pies in London. If you doubt it, take a bite…" _Mr. Todd sniffs the pie with a unhappy expression, then bites down into the so called food. He freezes…

"_Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it." _Mrs. Lovett grabs a mug and dumps out its contents, refilling it with ale. Mr. Todd turns his head slightly, eyes locked onto the women as she is turned away from him, and spits the contents of pie out of his mouth back towards the door, a sour look on his face. The women walks back towards him and hands him the mug. _"Its nothing but crusting, here, drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in London. And no wonder with the price of meat what it is" _Sweeney spits again to get rid of the taste, but dribbles down his chin. The women slams down a piece of dough onto the board and starts to kneed it furiously. _"When you get it, never thought I'd live to see the day, Men'd think it was a treat, Finding poor animals, what are dying in the street. Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does her business, but I noticed something weird?" _She beats the tough dough with a roller. _"Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared, have to hand it to her, what I calls enterprise, popping pussies into pies._" Mr. Todd raises his finger to say something but is interrupted. _"Wouldn't do in my shop, Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick." _She rolls the dough very hard, _"And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick._" Sweeney turns his head and both his eyebrows shoot up again in suspicion. He looks back at his pie as a roach crawls out. _"No denying times is hard, sir! Even harder that the worst pies in London!_ She covers the original pie she was working on with the now somewhat flattened dough just as another roach crawls into it. _"Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting, all greasy, and gritty? It looks like it's molting and tastes like…well, pity a women alone!_" Sweeney takes a small drink out of his mug and makes a gagging gasping sound. _"…With limited wind, and the worst pies in Londoonnnnn!! Ah sir, times is hard, times is harrrrrd!" _She kills another roach with her rolling pin as Sweeney once again tries to spit.

"Trust me, dearie, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me. We'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?" The lady gestures to follow into the next room. "Oh yes, and my name is Mrs…well now, Miss, Mai Lovett. Todd follows the Mai down a hallway, he stops at some stares and looks up them with a fond remembrance. "Isn't this homey, now?" Ms. Lovett says as they enter a slightly lighted room with decorative green flower wall paper, it's filled with random nic-nac's and furniture. "The cheery wallpaper was a real bargain, too." She says happily. "It was only partly singed when the chapel burned down. There you go. You sit down, warm you bones." As she hands him a small glass filled with a clear liquid and points towards a fireplace.

"You've a room over the shop here?" Mr. Todd questions. "If times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?"

"What, up there? No, I won't go near it." She shakes her head. "People think its haunted."

"Haunted?" Todd replies questionably.

"Yeah." Lovett responds. "And who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago, something happened up there…something not very nice.

"_There was a duelist's lover in this life, a prince you see…_

_And he was beautiful,_

_A proper artist with a knife,_

_But they transported him for life,_

_And he was beautiful!…_

Yam,i his name was…Yami Atemu."

"What was his crime?" Sweeney asks solemnly.

"Foolishness…" Lovett replies.

"_He had this love, you see_

_Pretty little thing, silly little nit_

_Had him chance for the moon on a string,_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_There was this judge, you see_

_Wanted him like mad, everyday he sent him a flower._

_But did he come down from him tower?_

_Sat up there and sobbed by the hour_

_Poor fool_

_Ah, but there was worst yet to come! Poor thing._

_Well, Beadle calls on him all polite_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_The judge, he tells him is all contrite, he blames himself for his dreadful plight_

_He must come straight to his house tonight_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_Of course, when he goes there_

_Poor thing, poor thing_

_They're having this ball all in masks!_

_There's no one he knows there_

_Poor dear, poor thing_

_He wanders tormented and drinks_

_Poor thing_

_The judge has repented, he thinks_

_Poor thing_

_("Oh were is Judge Turpin?") he asks_

_He was there all right, only not so contrite_

_He wasn't no match for such craft you see, and everyone thought it so droll_

_They figured he had to be daft _

_You see_

_So all of them stood there and laughed_

_You see_

_Poor soul…Poor thing!"-_

"NOOOO!!" Screams Todd jumping out of his chair, he was breathing heavily, fire burning in his eyes, teeth clenched, grinding them slowly, almost ready to cry in anger and frustration. "Would no one have mercy on her?" He asks trying to regain his composure.

"So, it is you, Yami Atemu?" Asks Mai in wonderment.

"Where is Yugi? Where's my lover?" Yami asks with a stern face.

"He poisoned himself…"She replies sadly. "Arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner." Yami stands there stunned. "Tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me." Yami can't utter a single sound, tears start to fill his eyes. "And he's got your daughter."

"He?" Says Yami quietly, with anger starting to rise in his voice. "Judge Bakura Turpin?"

"He adopted her. Like his own." Says Lovett mournfully.

Yami starts to shake, eyes moist and heavy, his voice quivers ever so slightly. "Fifteen years." He takes off his coat. "I've sweated in a living hell on a false charge." He tosses his coat, it lands with a thud upon the ground. "Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to my lover and child."

"Well, I can's say the years have been particularly kind to you, Mr. Atemu." Says Mai as she stands up with him.

"No!" Yami says loudly, "Not Atemu." He turns to face Mai Lovett. "That man is dead." He stands facing her with an expressionless face. "Its Todd now. Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge."

* * *

Sin- End of scene 3. I shall be working on the next scene as quick as I can. Wow this is tiring but very fun!


	5. My Friends

* * *

4.My Friends

The backdoor opened quickly as Ms. Lovett led Yami up the stairs behind the building. They led to a small game shop that Yami was very familiar with. Mai pulled out a special key and unlocked the door. The tumbler cracked, it had not been used in so many cold years. They slowly open the door, pushing another bell right above it. Mr. Todd looked around at the room in amazement, it was so different than how he had left it. In the Middle of the room was a table with 2 stools. And in the far left hand corner was a crib covered by an old cloth. Ms. Lovett walked towards the center of the room and got done on her knees as Sweeney moved towards the old crib. He placed his hand on the cloth and removed it just slightly to see inside it, all that remained was an old doll his baby slept with. Ms. Lovett started tapping on the floors until one of her taps made a hollow sound, she brushed the dirt of the board and removed it. Yami turned around at this noise, dropping the blanket back in place, he walked over to Mai who pulled out a small square container wrapped in a red satin cloth with a golden trim. She gently unfolded the cloth as Yami stood in front of her. His heart started to pound. She removed a small brown mahogany box with a gold latch, and on the latch the initials (Y.A.) were engraved. She held the box for a second in her hand before extending it to Mr. Todd, who with trembling hands, held it.

"When they came for the girl, I hid them." Said Mai, "Could've sold them, bit I didn't."

Yami gently opened the box, revealing a deck of cards, the first one being The Dark Magician. They had a shiny metal covering over all the edges and backs of the cards. A present from Yugi long ago, supposed to be for champion card players, to keep the cards from being bent and to add some more beauty to them. Ms. Lovett looked at them in awe.

"Those coverings is chased silver, aren't they? She said quietly.

"Silver. Yes." Replied Yami. He takes the first card out, twirling it in his had slowly. The light reflex of it in bright waves, partially illuminating the room.

"_These are my friendsss,_

_See how they glisten,_

_See this one shine,_

_How he smiles, in the light, my friend_

_My faithful friend" _He stands up, holding the card to the window, admiring its beauty.

"_Speak to me, friend_

_Whisper, I'll listen_

_I know, I know,_

_You've been locked out of sight all these years,_

_Like me, my friendssss! _Sweeney turns and walks back towards the door, Mai follows behind.

_Well, I've come home_

_To find you waiting!_

_Home and we're together_

_And we'll do wonders, won't we? _He pulls out another card, making a slicing metallic sound.

_You there, my friend_

_I'm your friend, too, Mr. Todd, (_Mai)

_Come, let me hold you, _(Yami)

_If you only knew, Mr. Todd, _(Mai)

_Now, with a sigh,_ (Yami)

_Oh, Mr. Todd, _(Mai)

_You grow warm in my hand/You're warm in my hand, _(Both)

_My friendddd! _(Yami)

_You've come home, _(Mai)

_My clever friend, _(Yami)

_Always had a fondness for you, I did. _(Mai) Yami turns back around and moves away from Mai's grasp of his shoulders. He puts the one of the cards back into the box.

_Rest now, my friend, _(Yami)

_Never you fear, Mr. Todd, _(Mai)

_Soon I will draw you, _(Yami)

_You can move in here, Mr. Todd, _(Mai)

_Soon you'll know,_

_Splendors you never have dreamed all your dayyyys, _(Both)

_Will be yoursss, _(Mai)

_My LUCKY friends! _(Yami)

_I'm your friend and now you're mine, _(Mai)

_Till now your shine…_(Yami)

_Don't they shine beautiful? _(Mai)

…_Was merely silver. _(Yami) He they are both on their knees in front of the box, staring at the card, Yami sees Ms. Lovett's reflection in it.

_Silver's good enough for me, _(Mai)

_Frieendddss, you shall drip rubies, _(Yami)

_Mr. T, _(Mai)

_You'll soon drip precious...Rubies…_(Yami) Mr. Todd stares deeply into the shine of the card, while Ms. Lovett puts her face into Sweeney's hair, inhaling his beautiful masculine cologne. He sees Mai's reflection again in the silver, he slowly turns his head and whispers, "Leave me." She sadly gets up and walks out the door, turning back to see Mr. Todd, stand up, and slowly out stretch his arm holding the card.

"At last!…My arm is complete again!" he says in a deadly happy manner, pointing the card towards the city of London. He sees all the pitiful people outside and the roofs beyond! (-dramatic pullback of Yami's holding his loves favorite card and passing over the buildings with a loud overture of powerful music-) A sudden break in the clouds, letting the shinning light reach only onto Yami and his card.

* * *

Sin-I love this chapter! Like my favorite song in the whole movie! This is a must hear, if you haven't heard the S.T. soundtrack you must, just to completely understand this story. Mkay?! The next chapter should be up sometime later today! I'm on a roll! Lol


	6. The Angle Johanna

* * *

5.The Angle Johanna.

Anthony walked down a rather busy street, he was near a rather fancy building, across from it was a park and a bench. He was pretty much lost. He sat there and took out his map and tried to find his way. He heard someone humming and something chirping, he looked up to see a beautiful yellow/brownish haired maiden sitting on a windowsill looking out into the world, from the second story. She is wearing a gorgeous crystal blue dress with golden lace. Anthony Tristan was taken a back at the beautiful sight, he couldn't look away. The beautiful young girl started to sing with her pet birds.

"_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, Blackbird_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate,_

_Sitting in cages_

_Never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits,_

_Beckoning, beckoning,_

_Just beyond the bars,_

_How can you remain,_

_Staring at the rain,_

_Maddened by the starrrss?_

_How is it you singgg, anything?_

_How is it you singgg? _Anthony was enraptured by this girls beautiful high pitched voice, each word like a lullaby. He got up and walked towards the house as though in a trance, as a beggar asked people for coins not far down the street. Anthony and the girls eyes met.

_My cage has many rooms,_

_Damask and dark,_

_Nothing there sings,_

_Not even my lark,_

_Larks never will, you know,_

_When they're captive,_

_Teach me to be more adaptive, (ah ahh ahhh aahhhh!) _A painting on the wall inside the house is removed. Someone stares through it at the girl.

"_Green finch and linnet bird,_

_Nightingale, Blackbird,_

_Teach me how to sing,_

_If I cannot fly,_

_Let me siiinnngggg…"_ The girl and Anthony look deeply at each other, then she turns her head quickly as though her name is called and runs off quickly in the direction, away from Tristans view.

"_Alms, alms for a miserable man,_

_On a miserable chilly morning,"_ The beggar man approaches Anthony, he hads him a few random coins out of his pocket. "That you, sir!" The man says. He is covered with a large blanket and a hat that covers his face, and is hunched over as though in shame or a great deal of pain.

"Sir?" The poor man turns around. "Can you tell me who's house this is?" Anthony asks.

The man hesitates, then whispers. "That's the great Judge Turpins house, Bakura Turpin, that is."

"And the young lady who resides there?"

"Oh, that's Johanna Serenity Atemu, his pretty little ward. Keeps her snug, he does. All locked up." The man says quickly and nervously. "So don't you go trespassing there, or it's a good whipping for you, or any other young man with mischief on his mind." Anthony is happy to now know this girls name, ("Johanna") he thinks ("How beautiful!")

"_Alms! Alms for a desperate man!" _The beggar sings out again as he walks away. Anthony walks back to his bags and feels in love.

"_I feel you, Johanna,_

_I feel you, I was half convinced I'd waken._

_Satisfied enough to dream you._

_Happily I was mistaken, Johanna._

_I'll steal you, Johanna._

_I'll steal you…" _Anthony walks by the Judges door when suddenly it opens, showing the judge himself. He was a tall, pale man. Whom with age has lost much of his fortitude and appeal. His hair was bright white with small patches of gray. He gestures with his hand for Anthony to come inside. And so he walks up to the houses stares. "Come in, lad. Come it." The Judge says happily. Anthony is a bit worried, he was nothing like what he was told, compared to what the beggar had said to him. As the two men walk through the house Anthony notices how rich, extravagant, and tasteful it is. Shelves are lined with books and other parchments. Beautiful red leather furniture fills a large room. "You were looking for Hyde Park, you say?" The Judge asks.

"Yes." Anthony simply replies. "It's very large on the map, but I keep getting lost."

"Sit down, lad, sit down."

"It's embarrassing for a sailor to lose his bearings, but there you are." Anthony jokes quietly. The Judges assistant and friend walks into the room them.

"Ah yes Beadle, There you are." The Judge announces. "Anthony, is it? This is my assistant Ryou Beadle." He white hair and a very small gut, teeth that could have been cleaner, and a heavy British accent. "A sailor?" The Judge asks.

"Yes, sir. _The Bountiful_, out of Plymouth." Anthony accepts a cup of tea handed to him by the Bakura.

"A sailor must know the ways of the world, yes?" The Judge knowingly asks. "Must be practiced in the ways of the world. Would you say you were practiced, boy?" He walks over to a shelf.

"Sir?" Asks Anthony questionably.

"Oh, yes. Such practices." Bakura runs his fingers along the spines of many different books. His brown petty coat covers him arms as he does so. "The geishas of Japan. The concubines of Siam. The catamites of Greece. The harlots of India. I have them all here. Drawings of them." The Judge quietly boasts, with a tone of his voice, that of which causes suspense in Anthony. "Everything you've ever dreamed of doing with a woman." The Judges lips get tighter and his stare hardens. Anthony just sits there, innocently looking at Bakura, half scared to death on what might happen. "Would you like to see?" The Judge asks quietly. Then pulls a book out half way diagonally.

"I think there's been some mistake." Anthony addresses. The Judge pushes the book back. "I think not." He says in a cold harden voice. He points at Anthony Tristan with a sharp old finger. "You gandered at my ward, Johanna. You gandered at her." He says slowly. "Yes, sire, you gandered."

"I meant no harm." Anthony says respectfully.

"Your meaning is immaterial." The Judge snaps. He quickly leans close to Tritan, inches from his face. "Mark me. If I see your face again on this street, you'll rue the day you were born." Bakura announces evily. He turns to Ryou and nodes his head. Anthony is picked up and dragged out of to the back door where his is thrown out of the house onto the pavement. "Hyde Park is that way, young sir!" The Beadle snaps. "A left and a right and straight on, you see?" he says maliciously. He quickly pulls out a rod from his jacket pocket. "Move on, now!" He smacks Anthony in the back of the head as he gets up, holding his nose, trying to stop the blood. Anthony violently falls back to the ground. Ryou presses a button making the rod turn into a cane, which he then uses to whip Anthony with upon the back twice. Anthony is coughing gasping for air in between the waves of pain. Ryou flips him over with his foot. "You heard what Judge Turpin said, little man." He pokes Anthony with the handle of his cane in his forehead. "Next time, it'll be your pretty little brains all over the pavement." He turns the staff against Tristans skin, then pulls it away and walks back inside, slamming the door. Anthony rolls over and spits out a mouth full of blood. The door opens again as Ryou throws Anthonys heavy luggage back out the door and onto Anthony's back just as he is starting to get up. Knocking him down again. He gets up and grabs his bag, and starts walking down the alley way.

"_I'll steal you, Johanna_

_I'll steal you, _

_Do they think that walls can hide you?_

_Even now, I'm at your window. _He turns back to look at her window again.

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_Buried sweetly in you yellowish hair._

_I feel you, Johanna._

_And one day, I'll steal you._

_Till I'm with you, then I'm with you there!_

_Sweetly buried in your yellowish hairrrr!!…" _Anthony walks down the street in brutal pain, but is determined to be with Johanna. Many people look at him, as he limps with his bag, and the blood run down his face. They are used to the sight in this certain neighborhood.

* * *

Sin- End of Scene 5. Hope your still enjoying it! Let me know with reviews and such. Cookies to all those who remain good.


	7. A Challenge

* * *

6.A Challenge

* * *

Mr. Todd and Ms. Lovett walked slowly talking, they were heading to the Towns Market to pick up a few supplies and for Yami to see a new big shot duelist that is more worried about money and ripping people off rather than enjoying challenge without profit. The small area was packed with people, foods, supplies, and what else have you. It was a bustling business center for this part of London. They slowly approach a large wooden stage with people with gather around it.

"He's here every Thursday. Italian. All the rage he is." Mai whispered to Sweeney. "Best Duelist in London, they say." They stop a few yards from the stage, Sweeney looks angrily at it. Then turns his head to the left noticing Ryou Beadle walking amongst the crowd. Observing the liveliness of the people. Ms. Lovett looks at with only with her eyes. Todd reaches down under his coat and onto his belt, he snaps off the lock to a small square box, he starts to pull out one of his cards. He has a deadly look upon his face, he takes a quick step towards Ryou but is stopped. "Hang on." Says Mai. Sweeney takes a step back and stands next to her. He has a look a defeat on his face, that of a dog being pulled back on its chain when it wants to play, would have. He slides the card back and buckles the clasp quickly, concealing them once again. Ryou stops and talks ,only a few feet away from Yami, to a small group of pretty women, who giggle at what he says to them. All of a sudden there is a rhythmic beating of drum, as to obtain the peoples attention. A boy, around the same age or older than Anthony, walks out onto the wooden stage. He has tattered clothing and blonde puffy hair. He bangs the drum some more.

"_Ladies and gentleman_

_May I have your attention, pleassssse?_

_Do you awake every morning,_

_In shame and despair,_

_To realize your dueling experience_

_Was not at all fair?_

_What are you to do there?_

_Well, ladies and gentleman,_

_From now on you can waken at ease,_

_You need never again,_

_Have a worry or care,_

_I will show you a miracle marvelous rare._

_Gentleman, you are about to see something what arose from the dead!_

_On the top of my head!" _The young man throws off his hat, spilling many medals and ribbons won from dueling tournaments. The crowd laughs at this sudden surprise. Except for Mr. Todd and lady Lovett don't look the least bit amused.

"_T'was Kiaba's Miracle Elixir,_

_That's what did the trick, sir_

_True, sir, true. _He grabs and hands out bottles to the crowd.

_Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir?_

_Just like an elixir ought to do, how about a bottle, mister?_

_Only costs a penny, guaranteed. _He opens a bottle and pours a tiny amount onto the a mans head.

_Does Kiaba's stimulate the brain, sir?_

_You can have my oath, sir. 'Tis unique. _The man rubs his head for a second, smells his hand and makes a sour nasty face.

_Rub a minute_

_Stimulating, isn't it?_

_Soon you'll be master duelist in one week!_

_Pardon me, ma'am what's that awful stench? (Todd)_

_Are we standing in an open trench? (Mai)_

_Must be standing near an open trench! (Todd)_

_Buy Kiaba's Miracle Elixir, if you are not quick, _

_sir, you will lose!_

_Try Kiaba's, When play so quick, sir_

_You can have your pick, sir_

_Of the girls!_

_Want to buy a bottle, missus?_

_What is this? (Todd)_

_What is this? (Mai)_

_Smells like piss. __(Todd)_

_Smells like…eh. (Mai)_

_Looks like piss! (Todd)_

_Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear! (Mai)_

_This is piss, piss with ink. (Todd)_

_Let Kiaba's activate your dueling, sir!_

_Keeps it off your boots, sir, eats right through. (Todd)_

_Yes, get Kaiba's, use a bottle of it, Ladies seem to love it._

_Flies do, too! (Mai) _The crowd burst into laughter, many people take the bottles they were given and either puts them back onto the stage or throws them away. Suddenly a tall skinny man burst out from behind the curtain, center stage. He is in fine blue silky clothes, with a smooth yellow velvet cape and top hat. His apparel is of the ut-most fanciest well, dressed rich styles. He has brown hair and a small comb shaped mustache. His expression is not of a happy one.

_Iiiiii, am a Se-to a Kia-ba! The king of the duelists, the duelist of kings!_

_E buon giorno, good day!_

_I blow you a kiss! _He puckers his lips and blows a kiss to the crowd. The man talks in a heavily weighted Italian accent. He takes of his had violently.

_And Iiiii!! The so famous a Kiaba,_

_I wish-a to know-a,_

_Who has-a the nerve-a to saaayyyy…_

_My elixir is piss!…Who says this?! _His eyes squint upon the crowd, waiting for someone to fess up. Mr. Todd looks up and responds. "I do." The people all turn their heads and stare at the one man. Mr. Kiaba has the sternest of looks on his face.

"I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street." He approaches the platform leaving Ms. Lovett behind. "I have opened a bottle of Kiaba's elixir. And I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. It will, in no way, magically help you to become a better duelist. That takes months of hard training and putting your heart into your cards and cannot be obtained through any elixir. Furthermore, _Signor_, I have dueled no kings, yet I wager I can beat you in duel, faster than any street mountebank." Todd pulls out his silver lined cards and holds them in the air for all their majesty to be seen. "Do you see these cards?" He turns once for all of the crowd to see. Then looks back at Kiaba. "I lay them against 5 pound." Sweeney boasts joyfully. "You are no match, sir. Either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham." Says Mr. Todd quietly but evilly. A large malicious smile grows on Kiaba's face.

"You hear this foolish man?" He snarls. "Now, please, you will see how he will-a regret-a his-a folly." He twirls off his cape in what was supposed to be a dramatic fashion but gets stuck on his hand for a moment. "Jo-ey!" He screams, tapping his cane on the wood twice very hard. The boy runs up to his master. Grabbing all of his fancy items and running them through the curtain. Returning with a wooden table, with two stools.

"Will Ryou Beadle be the judge?" Sweeney asks.

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." He says in a nasty upper crusted tone.

"Could of just said a simple (Yes)." Sweeney says quietly to himself.

The two men sit down at a table, placeing there cards aside and Ryou mixes them multiple times. "Ready?" Ryou asks.

"Ready!" (Kiaba)

"Ready." (Todd)

"The one who doesn't lose all their life points is the winner!" Ryou announces, then blows a high pitched old whistle. They both draw 7 cards, Sweeney from his deck on the table, and Kiaba from Joey's hand. Pulling each card hard and quick across Joey's fingers as to leave paper cuts. Joey makes small sounds of pain after every card. Kiaba smiles evilly.

"_Now, signorini, signori,_

_We shuffle-a the cards,_

_But first-a,_

_You gather around, signorini, signori,_

_You looking a man who have had-a the glory to duel-a the Pope!_

_Mr. Sweeney, whoever,_

_I beg-a you pardon,_

_You'll probably say it was only a cardinal,_

_Nope! It was-a the Pope!" _Joey unfurls a drawn picture of the Pope saying, "Thanks for the challenging card game!" The crowd laughs at this. Kiaba is place and switching cards and making lots of actions for his turn. Sweeney just sits there staring at the cards in the far right of his hand. Nonchalantly lining up his cards so they are all at even height in his hand.

"_To play-a the game,_

_To handle the stares,_

_Requires the grace,_

_Requires the flair,_

_For if-a you slip,_

_Your game-a will trip,_

_A bit-a to far-a beyond-a repair._

_To duel-a whole game,_

_Or even a part,_

_Without it-a smart,_

_Require the heart,_

_Not just-a the flash,_

_It take-a panache,_

_It take-a the passion for the art." _Kiaba looks at Sweeney in a triumphal manner. He was finished putting down his cards he wants and draws new ones. Todd simply puts down two cards. Both face down. One as creature, the other for magic. Kiaba chuckles slightly and turns to face the crowd. With the move he just played there was no way he could lose.

"_To play-a the game,_

_Requires some thought,_

_This is from early infancy,_

_That the talent was given to me, by Godddd." _Kiaba makes a quick sloppy cross on his chest. He flips over 3 cards and adds combines them together. Making them attack Sweeney.

"_It take-a the skill,_

_It take-a the brains,_

_It take-a the will,_

_To take-a the paiiinnsss!!_

_It take-a the pace,_

_It take-a the GRAAACCCCEEEE!! (High pitched note!)_

At that moment Sweeney flips over his two cards while Kiaba is singing still. "The winner, is Todd!" Announces Ryou. Kiaba is mortified! He looks at the cards. Kiaba's attack triggered a trap card that destroys all his cards on the field and half his points, then let Sweeney attack his nothingness with the second card. The Dark Magician. Which ended the game. The crowd goes ballistic! Ms. Lovett just stands there and claps happily and innocently. Sweeney stands there with no expression. Then turns to Kiaba and gives a wicked little smile, rubbing it in his face silently. (Haha, I have beaten you! Loser!)

"Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own." Kiaba humbly says.

"The 5 pound?" Asks Sweeney, holding out an open hand. Seto reluctantly puts the money in his hand. "May the good Lord smile on you." Says Kiaba creepily, "Until we meet again." This time his accent has dissipated. He turns furiously. "Come boy, come!" He slaps Joey across the face, then kicks him in the rear into the curtain. Making him invisible from the crowd.

"Suppose its just me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that." Says Ms. Lovett sadly as Sweeney approaches her.

"Congratulations Mr. Todd!" A citizen from the crowd compliments. "May I ask you, sir, do you have your own establishment? In which you maybe can teach me how to duel like that? Or at least sell me some supplies for it?" Asks the man.

"He certainly does." Mai replies, putting Mr. T's jacket on him. "Sweeney Todd's Card Game Shop, above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street. Sweeney walks off to Ryou.

"I thank you, sir. You are a paragon of integrity." Says Sweeney with a sense of falseness in his voice.

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors." The nasty little man boastfully. "Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?

"Yes, sir."

"Then, Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week is out." He grins nastily.

"You will be welcomed, Ryou Beadle. And I can guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know." Sweeney grins devilishly. Eye's plotting.

"Come on, love." Ms. Lovett taps Sweeney on the stomach and directs him back towards home. They head off through the streets filled with people.

* * *

Sin- Wow I'm tired, its like 2:10 right now. So ya, leave a review. Im going to bed now, and my chair is hurting my back. GoodNight everyone! Love to all whom enjoys my stories! New one should be up soon.


	8. A Taste of Blood

7.A Taste of Blood.

* * *

Johanna sits on the windowsill, watching the people and clouds go by. A few cold tears stream down her soft young face. Her cheeks are red and bottom lip quivering. She listens to her birds chirp happily. All the while as the Judge walks quietly down the hall and removes a painting, exposing a peep hole into her room. He watches her peevishly. She looks back down at the street, noticing a rather familiar brown head of pointy hair. Anthony and Johanna lock eyes. She then reaches into a small box, pulling out a rather large metal key. She opens the window quickly and tosses it down to him. It lands on the sidewalk next to him, he picks it up quickly. They stare at each other some more, eyes full of life and love. He turns and quickly runs away before the Judge notices he is back. Serenity watches him with a wanting look of sadness as he leaves. She turns her head back into the room to make sure no one is there. Then closes the window with haste. Worry fills her eyes as she sits back down, Bakura staring at her all the while.

* * *

"It's not much of a chair, but it'll do." Says Ms. Lovett cheerfully. Mr. Todd just stares out his second story window, waiting for the Judge to come, mean while sharpening his already sharp cards. "It was me poor Albert's chair. Sit in it all day long he did, after his leg gave out with the gout." Mai sits in a two armed comfortable, but old, slightly tattered wooden chair. Most of the color has faded out of it.

"Why doesn't Ryou come?" Asks Yami angrily. Still sharpening the metal razors on the cards. "("Before the week is out.") that's what he said." Says Yami impatiently.

"Well, who says the week's out? It's only Tuesday." Ms. Lovett replies softly. Yami turns and tosses his sharpening block roughly behind him into the wall, landing loudly on the floor. He walks off towards a broken, cracked, mirror angrily. Ms. Lovett stands up from her chair and goes to Mr. Todd and puts her hand on his back.

"_Easy now_

_Hush, love, hush_

_Don't distress yourself,_

_What's your rush?_

_Keep your thoughts,_

_Nice and lush,_

_Wait."_ Mr. Todd stares at the unhappy reflection staring right back at him. Then at Mai's comforting face.

"_Hush, love, hush_

_Think it through,_

_Once it bubbles,_

_Then what's to do?_

_Watch it close,_

_Let it brew,_

_Wait."_ Sweeney stares at the Dark Magician card, with its razor sharp sides, the card reminds him of Yugi. Tears slowly fill up his eyes, he blinks quickly, ridding himself of them. He turns and walks off quickly to the other side of the room. Mai close behind, staring at the walls.

"_I've been thinking flowers,_

_Maybe daisies,_

_To brighten up the room._

_Don't you think some flowers,_

_Pretty daisies,_

_Might relieve the gloom?"_ She stares to look at Mr. Todd, who is fixated on the people out the window, his eyes shifting back and forth menacingly.

"_Oh, wait,_

_Love, wait._"

"And the Judge? When'll we get to him?" He says quietly, then walks around, staring deeply at the card in his hand. Admiring its beauty, and deadliness. He opens the door and steps out onto the balcony. Ms. Lovett follows and pulls him back inside. "Can't you think of nothing else? Always brooding away on your wrongs and what happened heaven knows how many years ago. Come on." She says with frustrated tone.

"_Slow, love, slow_

_Time's so fast,_

_Now goes quickly,_

_See, now it's past._

_Soon will come,_

_Soon will last,_

_Wait." _She puts Yami gently into the chair, it facing away from the dueling table. The opponents side just has a lousy wooden stool.

"_Don't you know,_

_Silly man,_

_Half the fun, is to plan the plan?_

_All good things,_

_Come to those who can,_

_Waiiit…_

_Gillyflowers, maybe,_

'_Stead of daisies,_

_I don't know, though,_

_What do you think?"_ Sweeney just slowly spins the card in front of his face. Smiling evilly, admiring its silver, planning on how to use it properly when the time comes. They both hear a noise, Yami jumps up and runs to the opposite end of the room, behind the door as it opens. In comes Anthony, half out of breath. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Ms. Lovett, sir." Mai replies.

"A pleasure, ma'am." Anthony turns, looking through the windows in the door, spotting Mr. Todd hiding. He slowly backs away from the wall. "Mr. Todd, there's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl and lonely, but beautiful, too and…" Says Anthony very quickly. Sweeney puts his hand on Anthony's back and leads him to the chair.

"Slow down, son." Yami remarks.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Says Anthony, he takes a seat. Yami stares at him with large inquisitive eyes. Anthony begins again. "This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then, this morning, she dropped this." Tristan pulls out the key. "Surely a sign that Johanna wants me to help her. That's her name, Johanna" Ms. Lovett turns and looks at the boy from across the room. Sweeney has a dull, shocked look upon his face. "And Bakura is her guardian. He's a Judge of some sort. Once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house, release her and beg her to come away with me tonight." Yami's hard eye's soften, and he looks away briefly.

"Oh, this is very romantic." Mai interjects.

"Yes." Anthony quickly and happily replies back to her. "But I don't know anyone in London, you see. And I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us away. If I could keep her here just for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt." Sweeney looks at the young man, thinking, his bottom lip slightly dropped. He looks at Mai.

"Bring her here, love." Answers Mai.

"Thank you, ma'am." Happily responds Anthony. "Mr. Todd?" Sweeney just nodes his head up and down gently. "Oh, thank you. Thank you, thank you, my friend." Anthony jumps up shaking Yami's hand, who is still in some what of a trance. "Thank you, ma'am." Anthony Tristan opens the door and leaves excitedly. Yami walks over to a window and stares out of it.

"Seems like the Fates are favoring you at last, Mr. T." Mai remarks happily. He makes just a slight moan. "What is it? You'll have her back before the day is out." Mai responds quickly, almost sounding as though she was a bit upset and in a slight confusion.

"What about him?" Yami questions lazily.

"Oh, well. Let him bring her here. And then, since you're so hot for a little…" Ms. Lovett points at her neck and makes a slight pulling motion. "that's a throat to slit, my dear." Mai jokes, as Yami quickly runs to the window next to her. "Poor little Johanna. All those years without a scrap of motherly affection. Well, I'll soon see to that." Ms. Lovett turns and looks out the window with Sweeney. Noticing a colorfully dressed rich man with a top hat on, with a beat up blonde haired teen holding his stuff, just as they walk out of a tunnel. "Hello. What's he doing here?" Mai asks with confusion.

"Keep the boy downstairs." Todd remarks. Mai heads outside, just in time to reach Kiaba and Joey at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Signora_, is Mr. Todd at home?" Kiaba questions modestly.

"Plying his trade upstairs." She answers. "Would you look at it now?" She looks sadly at Joey, then sighs deeply, "You wouldn't mind if I gave it a nice juicy meat pie, would you?"

"_Si, si, si._ Whatever you want." Kiaba responds quickly.

"Come on, lad." She grabs Joeys hand, he smiles delightfully. "Your teeth are strong, I hope." She says opening the door in front of her. Kiaba smiles evilly and starts for upstairs. "Close the door. Get you a nice lovely pie." Mai says cheerfully. She bends over and grabs a plate, she blows it off. Once again not sure if its flour or dust covering it. Then drops a hard pie onto it. "Sit down. Make yourself comfy." Joey immediately taking a seat in a booth next to the door, and removing his bowler derby hat.

Kiaba approaches the Game Shop door, he knocks three times with his middle finger's knuckle on the window pane. He notices Sweeney brushing off the main game table in the center of the room. He doesn't even look up. "Come in." The door slowly creeks open.

"Mr. Todd."

"Signor Kiaba."

"Call me Seth." He replies in a heavily British Accent. Losing all dreaminess of his Italian voice. "Seth's the name when it's not professional." He sets his hat, cane, and bit fur jacket on a trunk. "I'd like me five quid back, if you don't mind." He says calmly.

"Why?" Responds Yami in confusion.

"Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses, my friend." He takes off his gloves and puts them neatly on top of all his stuff. "So that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future, I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike." He says joyfully, but in a slight sarcastic tone. "Mr. Yami Atemu." He says slowly, looking at Yami. Yami's eyes burst open wide, his heart starts to pound, a bead of sweat rolls down one side of his face. He looks away trying to hide his surprise.

"Here we are. Tuck in." Says Mai handing the plate with the food to Joey. He grabs it and quickly takes many bites out of the pie. "I like to see a man with a healthy appetite." Mai grins. "Reminds me of my dear Albert." She says, staring at a rather portly man in a picture frame hanging above the hallway. "Liked to gorge himself to bloatation, he did." Ms. Lovett sighs again, she looks up at the ceiling, noticing footsteps moving across the room.

"Yes, this'll do nicely." Seto say's happily, walking around the game room. Yami staring blankly out the window, heart still pounding from worry. "You don't remember me, do you? Why should you? I was just a little nip that you hired a couple of weeks, to clean up and stock the merchandise. But I remember this." Says Seth as he picks up The Dark Magician card. "And how could I ever forget you, Mr. Atemu." Yami stands in the same place, not moving, paralyzed looking out the window, Seth takes a seat in the corner on a small stool. "I used to sit right here. Dreaming of the day when I could be a proper duelist and open a Card Shop myself. You might say that you was inspiration to me." He twirls the card loosely in his fingers. Yami walks to another window on the right side of the wall. He picks up a small golden pyramid, not much bigger than his hand, with a small metal chain going through the bottom as though to hold it like a necklace, an upside down pyramid necklace. That of which belonged to his Yugi. He polishes it slowly and gently. "So, is we got a deal?" Says Seth smugly. He walks over behind Yami. "Or should I run down the street to me old pal, Ryou Beadle. What do you say to that, now." His voice increases with a heavy Italian accent once again, Yami starts polishing the pyramid vigorously. "Mr. Sweeney Todd!?" Yami's eyes dart down to the object in his hand as a pot of coffee comes to a boil and whistles with steam. His pupils grow and breathing becomes hard as Seth laughs madly. Yami takes the pyramid puzzle and swings it behind him horizontaly with all his strength. Smacking Kiaba on the right side of his face across his cheek, cause a mouthful of blood to shoot out of his mouth! Yami pulls back the puzzle over his head and swings down with it this time, hitting the now bloodied Seth in the forehead spilling even more of his blood onto the puzzle and Yami! He falls to the floor after a second with a loud thud. He isn't moving.

Joey and Ms. Lovett look up at the ceiling, Ms. Lovett bangs some pots and pans to make cover up noise. "Spick and span, that's my motto." She says abruptly.

Yami repeatedly smashes the puzzle upon the skull of his former servant. Each time increasing the blows, with the face of a wild animal he swings the pyramid down onto him with the rage that of which he had for the Judge. Seth chose the wrong time to try his plan. Yami stops attacking the unconscious man, blood from his mouth and head cover part of the floor. He makes a slight gurgle, releasing his inhaled breath, chocking on his own blood. Yami drops the puzzle, and walks in a dazed, relieved, confusion. He takes a seat in his chair, and relaxes after his worked up tension is finally released. He is comfortable and happy for the first time in fifteen long years.

* * *

Sin- End of scene 7! Lol how violent! I love it!! Scene 8 will be up sometime later today! Love you all. Farewell!


	9. The Final Blow

8.The Final Blow

* * *

"So, how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?" Asks Ms. Lovett sadly.

"Got me from the workhouse. Been there since I was born." Replies Joey taking another bite of his second pie. "Oh, God! He's got an appointment with his tailor!" Joey jumps up and screams. Racing out of the door. "If he's late, he'll blame me!"

"Wait!" Silently screams Mai. She looks back up at the ceiling nervously.

"Signor! You got an appointment!" Says Joey bursting into the Game Shop. He looks around, Kiaba isn't there, just Mr. Todd now pouring himself a cup of hot coffee by the stove. Joey has a scared look on his face.

"Signor Kiaba's been called away. Better run after him." Says Todd devilishly cold.

"No, sir. I should stay here, or it'll be a lashing." Joey stutters. Taking a seat on the cleaned off trunk next to the door. Sweeney looks at him, he notices Seth's fingers are poking ever so slightly out of the trunk, a big diamond ring on one, for show. "He's a great one for the lashings." Seth's pinky finger twitches twice as Joey takes a seat.

"So, Ms. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?" Yami asks slowly.

"She's a real lady." Joey replies happily.

"That she is." Says Yami happily, smiling for once. His teeth are surprisingly white, but his lips are chapped and red. His eyes widen and he turns his head slightly. He nods again, smile fading. He looks at the fingers again, they twitch three times now. His brow raises, then looks back at Joey and takes in a deep breath. "But if I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie, eh?" Says Yami nervously. He walks over and puts his hand on the teens back.

"Yes, sir." He answers.

"Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs?" Yami asks walking him towards the door. The fingers move yet again as the teen moves off the trunk. "Be another Pie in it for you, I'm sure."

"No, I should stay here." Joey repeats. Mr. Todds upper lip noticeably flinches and his head twitches slightly. His patience is almost at an end. He then gets a great big smile on his face, a glare if you will. "Tell you what, why don't you tell Ms. Lovett, that I said to give you a nice big tot of gin." Sweeney's eyes roll back a bit as he tilts his head, his smile is full of mischief.

"Thank you, sir!" Joey yells in excitement. He turns and runs out the door. Yami immediately grabs the door and closes it, staring out of it as he watches the teen run back down the stairs anxiously. Yami takes a few steps backwards, watching the trunk. He walks towards it. Half of the hand sticking out. He opens the trunk cautiously. Kiaba slowly rising pulling himself out of it, gasping for air, he is brutally hurt. He leans over the trunks side, sticking his head out. Yami just stares at the miserable creature. He clicks open the container on his belt, pulling out a card. The sliding of the card as it comes out makes a beautiful metallic slicing noise that fills the entire room. He bends over and puts his hand on Kiaba's bloody forehead, pulling it back gently, then puts his other arm holding the card around his neck, he slowly and strongly, pulls the razor's edge of card across Kiaba throat. Immediately spilling tons of blood that run down his neck, he can feel as the card severs veins and breaks through his windpipe, causing him to choke more heavily on his blood. Seth twitches back and forth violently, his vital fluids spray hard out of his neck, as though pressurized. He starts to move slower, as Yami holds his head still and up right. He stops all together suddenly, and his body goes limp. Yami lowers him back into the trunk, staring into the empty eyes of a body formally know as Seth, or as his customers would call him. Seto Kiaba. He closes the trunk encase the corpse in darkness once again, as he wipes off his old apprentices life force from his card, sleeve, and happy hands.

* * *

Sin-Might be a little short but I think it was good, oh well whatever. Let me know what you think. New scene coming up ASAP! Lol


	10. The Final Sentence

9.The Final Sentence

* * *

The sky had a pale gray color to it outside the Courthouse; the building itself was old and worn. Its marble pillars were large, it was two stories, and had many windows, most of which covered by heavy blinds. Many people outside the building were walking quickly as though in a rush. But the judges and councils inside the building sat lazily and filled up most of a room. All of which wore powdered wigs and long black robs. The head Judge, Bakura, sat at the very front of the room.

"This is the second time, ma'am, you have been brought before this bench." Said Bakura coldly. "Though it is my earnest with ever to temper justice with mercy, your persistent dedication to a life of crime is an abomination before the Gods and man." He says staring wickedly towards the right side of the room and leaning over his desk. "I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck until you're dead." Ryou stares at the Judge suddenly. "And may the Lords have mercy on your soul. Court is adjourned" He bangs his gavel. Ryou turns around smiling and looks at a small teen girl sitting in a wooden booth that looks an awfully lot like Tea. The female teen puts her head in her hands and sniffles a little. Nobody really noticing, let alone caring.

As Bakura walks down the large marble steps outside of the courthouse, Ryou runs quickly behind him to try and catch up. "Thank you, your honor." Another Judge comments as Bakura reaches the street. "Just the sentence we wanted."

"Was he guilty?" Asked Bakura emotionlessly.

"Well, if she didn't to it she'd surely done something to warrant a hanging." Ryou answers quickly. The two men walk down a street filled with little people.

"What man has not?" Bakura replies quietly.

"Sorry?" Ryou asks confused. The Judge stops and turns to him, fakes a nervous smile, then turns and starts walking again.

"No matter. Come." He says nonchalantly. "Walk home with me." Bakura pats Ryou on the back, Ryou just stands there confused. He gets over it and pulls out his club, he makes a hard swift movement down with it, the club once again extracts into a cane, he quickly follows the Judge.

"I have news for you, my friend." Bakura announces happily. "In order to shield her from the evils of this world, I have decided to marry my dear Johanna." Ryou gasps in shock.

"Ah sir, happy news indeed." He remarks.

"Strange though, when I offered myself to her, she showed a certain reluctance." Bakura added, confounded. The two men stop in front of a random store window. Bakura, with his hands out in front of him, thinking.

"_Excuse me, my lord_

_May I request, my lord_

_Permission, my lord, to speak? _Bakura nods.

_Forgive me if I suggest, my lord_

_You're dueling less than your best, my lord_

_Your cards are all in a mess, my lord_

_And your strategies are rather meek._

_And ladies, my lord, are weak." _Bakura stares questionably at Ryou. "Meek? You say." He thinks a bit. "Well I have been over worked lately, and also quiet a bit stressed." He starts walking again.

"_Fret not though, my lord_

_I know a place, my lord_

_A duelist, my lord, of skill._

_Thus armed with strong cards, my lord_

_A powerful new strategy to duel with, my lord_

_And new gear to enhance the experience, my lord_

_You'll dazzle the girl until. _"Until?"

_She bows to your every will."_

"A duelist you say? Take me to him" Bakura says happily, grabbing Ryou's arm and pulling him.

"His name is Todd, my lord, and he is the very last word in dueling. Girls want a winner, sir, and Mr. Todd will make you into one. No problem!" Adds Ryou knowingly. The two walk off down the street, an excitement twinkling in Bakura's eye.

* * *

Sinner-Short scene, but its ok. Its something fun to read. I will try to get another one up later this morning mkay!? Leave comments/reviews good and bad. Loves you all. Oh and the next scene should be really long!


	11. An Unexpected Guest

* * *

10.An Unexpected Guest

* * *

Ms. Lovett poured a clear liquid into a small glass in front of Joey, the bottle had a sticker on it that clearly read Gin. Joey grabbed the glass quickly and started to drink. "You ought to slow down a bit, lad. It'll go straight to your head." Remarks Mai drowsily. She is hunched over to the side with her head resting in her hand, still holding the bottle in the left.

"They used to give it to us in the workhouse." Joey says fondly. "So as we could sleep. Not that you'd want to sleep in that place, ma'am." Mai just rolls her eyes and looks at the ceiling. "Not with the things what happen in the dark."

"That's nice, dear." Mai stands up out of the bench seat. "Think I'll just pop in on Mr. Todd for a tick." She corks the container. "You all right, there?"

"Leave the bottle." Joey says as she walks off. He finishes the rest of his previous drink quickly.

Ms. Lovett quickly opens the door to the game show, Mr. Todd is just standing face the opposite direction.

"That lad is drinking me out of house and home." Ms. Lovett remarks hastily. Yami doesn't give her a look, just stands there facing the other way and wiping off the metal on his card. Lovett looks around. "How long till Kiaba gets back?" Yami turns slowly to the right.

"He won't be back." He says calmly, exposing a large noticeable bloodstain on his left sleeve.

"Mr. T, you didn't." She gasps quietly. Yami, all the while, polishing his razor cards. He tilts his head to right. Mai quickly closes the door and walks in a hurried manner to the trunk and optimistically opens the lid a few inches and looks in. She quickly closes it and gasps again, her arms holding her up on the trunk, while she is bending over, trying to catch her breath. She looks at Yami. "You're barking mad. Killing a man what done you no harm." She says harshly. Yami just admires the sharpness of his card.

"He recognized me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me. Half me earnings." He says calmly, in a sexy seductive whisper. Mai just stares into his eyes.

"Oh, well, it's a different matter then." Mai sighs with a breath of relief. "For a moment there, I thought you'd lost your marbles." She opens the trunk again, all the way. "All that blood." Mr. Todd walks to the other end of the room, looking down the metal of the razor of the card. "Poor bugger." Says Mai, "Oh, well." She reaches down into Seth's jacket pocket and pulls out a small red silk back full of coins. "Well, waste not, want not." She says knowingly. Then puts the back in her cleavage and closes the trunk again. "So, what are we gonna do about the boy then?"

Yami stares deeply into the cards metal, then to Ms. Lovett. "Send him up." He says quietly.

"Oh, we don't need to worry about him. He's a simple thing."

"Send him up!" Yami repeats loudly. Mai walks towards Yami.

"Now, Mr. T, surely one's enough for today." She begs trying also to sound uncaring. "Besides, I was thinking of hiring the lad to help me run the shop. Your poor knew aren't what they used to be." She says giving Yami an almost puppy dog expression.

Yami turns and walks towards the window again. "All right." Mai stands facing nothing and smiles. Then turns, "Course, we're gonna have to stock up on the gin." She mentions. "Boy drinks like a sailor." She jokes.

Yami stares out into the streets, his eye immediately catches a person pointing out a long wooden cane and a man standing next to him. Bakura! Yami's heart beats quickly, and he becomes nervous. He looks around hastily as Bakura starts to walk towards the direction of the stairs.

"The Judge." Yami says excitedly, Mai looks wide eyed at him. "Get out." Todd demands quietly. Ms. Lovett just stands there staring at him. Yami is looking around nervously to make sure everything _looks_ the way it should. He turns back towards Mai who is in some sort of a daze.

"Get out!" He yells, teeth clenched, and his crimson eyes burning. Mai, scared, runs out the door, making one last look upon Yami before she descends the stairs. Yami is extremely nervous, he goes though his belongings and quickly cleans, organizes, and moves objects. He looks down at his arm, the large blood spot has really stained his sleeve, he knows that it will give him away for sure. He sees an over coat and hastily throws it on, just as Bakura opens the door. The bell rings.

Yami turns as he is straightening his jacket. "Mr. Todd?" Bakura asks coldly.

"At your service." Yami replies, giving a happy little bow. "An honor to receive your patronage, my lord." Yami smiles darkly.

"You know me, sir?" Bakura asks confounded.

"Who in this wide world does not know the great Judge, Turpin?" Says Yami honorably, a twinkle of mischief burns in his eye as he smiles at Bakura. The Judge raises his left eyebrow and nods, thinking very highly of himself. Yami walks towards him.

"These premises are hardly prepossessing, and yet Ryou tells me you're the most accomplished of all the duelist in the city." The Judge walks past Yami and looks through his small amount of merchandise. Nothing to special in the bunch.

"That is gracious of him, sir." Yami follows him, "What may I do for you today, sir?" He puts his arms on Bakura's shoulders and pulls off his over coat. Placing it on a small bench. "A belt to hold your cards? Individual casings to keep them in perfect condition? Sit, sir. Sit. We can talk what you need." Yami smiles at him with a creepily. Standing not more that one foot from Bakura's face.

"_You see, sir, a man infatuate with love,_

_Her ardent and eager slave._

_So fetch dueling supplies, with a helpful tone,_

_And help me to enter a winner's zone._

_A sprinkling perhaps of your dueling knowledge cologne,_

_But first, sir, I think…a game." _The Judge says shyly. He takes a seat in on the stool.

"_The finest I've ever played." _Replies Yami taking a seat in his chair, he pulls a card out and gives a deadly look at the Judge, almost as though he is about to throw the bladed object at his throat. He pulls the card up to eye level and flings his arm quickly in front of him…placing the card dramatically on the field. He loves doing anything with pizzazz. Then whistles.

"You're in a merry mood today, Mr. Todd." Comments the Judge.

"'_Tis your delight, sir, catching fire,_

_From one man to the next." (Yami)_

"'_Tis true, sir, love can still inspire,_

_The blood to pound a heart leap higher." (Bakura)_

"_What more, (Bakura)_

_What more, (Yami)_

_Can man require than love, sir (Bakura)_

_Can man require, (Yami)_

_More than love, sir. (Yami)_

_What, sir? (Bakura)_

_Women." _Joked Yami. Both of them were in a heated game, the Judge paying utmost attention. Yami secretly sneaks in the Orycalco card. Creating a pentagram of green light to encircle them. He knowing full well what it would do to who ever loses. This practice for the Judge has now become a shadow game. Yami bides his time, enjoying his revenge ever so slowly.

"_Ah, yes, women. (Bakura)_

_Pretty, women. (Yami)"_

Yami pulles out the Dark Magician from his deck. He looks at it, how shiny and deadly it is.

"_Now then, my friend._

_Now to your purpose._

_Patience, enjoy it,_

_Revenge can't be taken in haste._

_Make haste, and if we wed,_

_You'll be commended, sir. (Bakura)_

_My Lord…(Yami)_

_And who, may it be said it your intended, sir? (Yami)_

_My ward…" (Bakura)_ Yami is stricken with shock. His eyes once again grow with the fire of crimson. He puts the card down. He has the chance to win right now, just by flipping it and destroying one of Bakura's monsters. But he holds back. "A pretty little rosebud."

"Pretty as my lover?" Yami asks evilly.

"What? What was that?"

"Nothing, sir. Nothing. May me proceed?" Yami says nervously.

"_Pretty women, _Yami joked once more, egging on the Judge.

_Fascinating, sipping coffee,_

_Dancing,_

_Pretty Women,_

_Are a wonder,_

_Pretty women,_

_Sitting in the window or standing on the stair,_

_Something in them,_

_Cheers the air,_

_Pretty women,_

_Silhouetted, (Bakura)_

_Stay within you, (Yami)_

_Glancing!_

_Stay forever,_

_Breathing lightly, (Bakura)_

_Pretty women, (Yami)_

_Pretty women, (Both)_

_Blowing out their candles or (Both)_

_Combing out their hair,_

_Then they leave, (Bakura)_

_Even when they leave…(Yami)_

_Even when they leave you and vanish…(Bakura)_

…_they still…(Yami)_

…_they somehow can still remain…(Bakura)_

…_are there, they're there, (Yami)_

…_there with you, (Bakura)_

_Pretty women! (Both)_

_-At their mirrors (Yami)_

_-In their Gardens (Bakura)_

_-Letter writing (Yami)_

_-Flower picking (Bakura)_

_-Weather watching (Yami)_

_-How they make, a man sing! (Both)_

_Proof of heaven,_

_As you're living,_

_Pretty women, sir!_

_Pretty women, yes! _Yami has decided to now end the game, which with the Shadow card will kill the Judge! He reaches slowly for the card to flip it over!

_Pretty women, sir (Bakura)_

_Pretty women, pretty women!!" _

"Mr. Todd!! I've seen Johanna and she said she'd leave with me tonight!" Right as he is about to flip the winning card Anthony bursts into the room…realizing his mistake. The Judge stands up.

"You" He says cold and harshly, "there is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Johanna elope with you? I'll make sure neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again!" He then turns and points at Yami, who is in a complete daze, he is filled with so many powerful emotions that he can't think straight. "As for you duelist, it's all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom for you'll have none of mine!" Bakura grabs his things and leaves, slamming the door. Yami gets up slowly, emotionless now, the Orycalco seal card starts to close, a roach climbs up on the middle of the table as Todd moves away, it closes on the small defenseless pest, thus stealing its soul. Sweeney stares at Anthony, then at the motionless bug on the table, and sighs.

* * *

Sinner-Well that definetly made up for yesterdays small chapter! Lol Comments and reviews, cookies to those who are good, skittles to those who are great! Loves all, bye!


	12. Epiphany

11.Epiphany

* * *

"Mr. Todd. You have to help me." Anthony pleaded.

"Out." Said Yami sternfully.

"Mr. Todd, please." Anthonys asks slightly confused.

"Out." He repeats.

"Mr. Todd!"

"Out!!" Yami screams madly, like that of a lunatic! Anthony is frightened and runs out the door. Yami just staring blankly into space.

"All this shouting and running about." Ms. Lovett says as she bursts into the room. "What's happened?"

"I had him." Yami says quietly.

"The sailor busted in, I know." Mai locks the door and walks over to Yami. "And then I saw them both running down the stairs."

"I had him!" Sweeney yells manically.

"_The card was there beneath my hand,_

"There, there, dear. Calm down." Mai says quickly.

_No, I had him!_

_The cards were there and he'll never come agaiiiin!_

_Easy now. Hush, love, hush. (Mai)_

_I keep telling you,_

_When?! (Yami)_

_What's your rush? (Mai)_

_Why did I wait? You told me to wait! (Yami)_

_Now he'll never come again!" _Yami storms around the room furiously. Then walks back to his giant window.

"_There's a hole in the world,_

_Like a great black pit,_

_And its filled with people,_

_Who are filled with shit,_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it…_

_But not for long! _He says evilly, a maniacal grin appears on his face.

_They all deserve to die,_

_Tell you why, Ms. Lovett_

_Tell you why._

_Because in all of the whole human race, Ms. Lovett_

_There are two kinds of men and only two. _He stands staring into the broken mirror, eye's ablaze.

_There's the one staying put in his proper place,_

_And the one with his foot in the other one's face,_

_Look at me, Ms. Lovett, look at you! _He turns back to her and walks forward hastily.

_No, we all deserve to die, _He pushes her up against the wall and puts the card to her throat.

_Even you, Ms. Lovett,_

_Even I, _He then pulls her and sits her down in his chair.

_Because the lives of the wicked,_

_Should be made brief,_

_For the rest of us,_

_Death will be a relief_

_We all deserve to die! _He leaves Mai and walks around thinking.

_And I'll never,_

_See Johanna,_

_No, I'll never,_

_Hug my girl to me._

_Finished!"_

* * *

-Mr. Todd is now in the damp street walking from person to person, putting his card to their throats, threatening to kill them. Nobody even realizes he is even there.-

"_All right! You, sir. How about a game?_

_Come and visit,_

_Your good friend Sweeney._

_You, sir, too, sir._

_Welcome to the grave! I will have vengeance,_

_I will have salvation,_

_Who, sir?_

_You, sir? No one's in the chair._

_Come on, come on._

_Sweeney's, waiting!_

_I want you bleeders._

_You, sir! Anybody!_

_Gentleman, now don't be shy! _(He is now in the middle of the road, it is filled with heavy traffic of people and wagons. He raises his arms up and walks backwards.)

_Not one man,_

_No,_

_Nor ten men,_

_Nor a hundred,_

_Can assuage me._

_I will have you! _(He now turns around a corner and starts slashing through the air with the card.)

_And I will get him back,_

_Even as he gloats,_

_In the meantime,_

_I'll practice on less honorable throats! _(He turns another corner and is now alone, he falls to his knees and hits a puddle of water in front of him emotionally, scraping his hand on the cobblestone in anguish.)

_And my Yuuugi,_

_Lies in ashes!_

_And I'll never,_

_See my man again, _(He looks up and raises his arms slowly.)

_But the WORK, WAITS!!_

_I'm alive at last!_

_And I'm full of JOOOOOOYYYY!!"_

-He is now back in his shop, staring at the ceiling, arms held up high. Mai looking at him strangely. Yami is breathing very heavily.-

"That's all very well, but what are we gonna do about him?" Mai asks, looking at the blood spattered trunk. Yami remains in the same position. Ms. Lovett walks over to him. "Hello?" Yami lowers his arms and looks at the floor, beaten, and sad. A solemn look grows on his face. "Do you hear me?" Mai asks bending over to meet his eye level. No response. She stands back up and moves behind Mr. Todd, putting her arms around him and lifting. He doesn't help. "Come on." She says like that of a mother to a tired child. "You great useless thing." She remarks, half carrying, walking him to the door. She opens it and walks Yami downstairs. He is to distraught about the recent events.

* * *

Sin- One of MY favorite chapters! Lol Its so evil and diabolical! Working on new one soon as possible!

* * *


	13. A Little Priest

12.A Little Priest

* * *

Ms. Lovett kicks open her pie shop door with a loud bang! She carries/walks Sweeney over to the benches and sets him down gently. "Sit down." She says quietly. She walks into her cheery room, to find Joey passed out on the floor with the bottle of gin, it was full when she gave it to him. Now there is only enough for one more glass. She picks up the bottle and a new glass and walks back to Yami. She pours him what remain of the clear liquid. "There. Drink it down." She says hot headedly. Sweeney drinks half the glass quickly. "Now, we got a body moldering away upstairs. Now, what do you intend we should do about that, then?" Asks Mai.

"Later on when it's dark," Sweeney starts, "we'll take it to some secret place and bury it." He says calmly. Twirling the glass in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Course we could do that." Mai remarks broadly. "Don't suppose he's got any relatives that's gonna come poking around looking for him." She says opening a curtain looking out at the people. She freezes, an idea forms in her head.

"_Seems a downright shame."_

"Shame?" Yami repeats.

"_Seems an awful waste, such a nice plump frame,_

_What's his name has…had…has._

_Nor it can't be traced._

_Business needs a lift,_

_Debt's to be erased._

_Think of it as thrift,_

_As a gift!_

_If you catch my drift._

_Seems an awful waste._

_I mean, with the price of meat what it is,_

_When you get it, if you get it._

_Ah! (Yami) _Exhaled Sweeney with a look of amazement in his eye.

_Good, you got it. (Mai)_

_Take, for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop._

_Business never better using only pussycats and toast._

_Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most._

_And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!_

_Ms. Lovett, what a charming notion, (Yami)_

_Eminently practical,_

_And yet appropriate as always,_

_Well, it does seem a waste. (Mai)_

_Ms. Lovett, how I've lived without you, (Yami)_

_All these years I'll never know! _–Sweeney grabs Mai and starts to ball room dance-

_Think about it, (Mai)_

_Lot's of other gentlemen'll…_

_How delectable! (Yami)_

…_soon be coming for a shave, (Mai)_

_Also undetectable, (Yami)_

_Won't they? Think of all them pies! (Mai)_

_How choice! How rare! (Yami)_

_For what's the sound of the world out there? _–They both walk to curtain and look out-

_What, Mr. Todd, what, Mr. Todd, what is that sound? (Mai)_

_Those crunching noises pervading the aaaiiiir? (Yami)_

_Yes, Mr. Todd, yes, Mr. Todd, yes, all around! (Mai)_

_It's man devouring man, my dear, (Yami)_

_And who are we to deny it in heeeere?!" (Both)_

"These are desperate times, Ms. Lovett." Says Sweeney following Mai to the oven, she pulls out a pie. "And desperate measures are called for." He remarks sinisterly.

"Here we are, hot out of the oven." She says plopping a pie in front of Mr. Todd. He stares questionably at it. "…What is that?" he asks.

"_It's priest, have a little priest, (Mai) –_she stares out the window, they both walk back to watch a priest welcome people into a church.

_Is it really good? (Yami)_

_Sir, its too good, at least, (Mai)_

_Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh._

_Awful lot of fat. (Yami)_

_Only where it sat. (Mai)_

_Haven't you got poet or something like that? (Yami) _He asks joyfully.

_No, you see the trouble with poet is how do you know its deceased. (Mai)_

_Try the priest. _–they walk to another window and look out, people watching.-

_Lawyer's rather nice._

_If it's for a price. (Yami)_

_Order something else, though, to follow since no one should swallow it twice. (Mai)_

_Anything that's lean? (Yami)_

_Well, then, if you're British and loyal you might enjoy royal marine. (Mai)_

_Anyway, it's clean._

_Though, of course it tastes of wherever it's beeeen. _–Yami notices a person with a reflection of fire under them through the glass.-

_Is that squire, on the fire? (Yami)_

_Mercy no, sir, look closer, (Mai)_

_You'll notice its grocer,_

_Looks thicker, (Yami)_

_More like vicar!_

_No, it has to be grocer,_

_It's green! _–Yami pulls Ms. Lovett to another window-

_The history of the world, my love, (Yami)_

_Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relative's favors, (Mai)_

_Is those below serving those up above, (Yami)_

_Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors, (Mai)_

_How gratifying for once to know, (Yami)_

_That those above, will serve those down beloooow!" (Both) –they stare out the window at a fancy dressed man-_

"What is that?" Yami asks in a disgusted tone.

"_Its fop, finest in the shop. (Mai)_

_Or we have some Shepard's pie peppered with actual Shepard on top,_

_And I've just begun,_

_Here's the politician, so oily it's served with a doily, have one._

_Put it on a bun, (Yami)_

_Well, you never know if it's going to ruuun!_

_Try the friar, fried, it's drier! (Mai)_

_No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy. (Yami) –_He picks up a meat cleaver-

_Then actor, it's compacter. (Mai)_

_Ahh, but always arrives overdone! (Yami)" _He grabs Ms. Lovett around the waist and pulls her back, placing the cleaver to her neck. "I'll come again when you have Judge on the menu." Then releases her and she grabs a rolling pin. The ball room dance again.

"_Have charity towards the world, my pet. (Yami)_

_Yes, yes, I know, my love, (Mai)_

_We'll take the customers that we can geeet! (Yami)_

_High-born and low, my love, (Mai)_

_We'll not discriminate great from small,(Yami) –_They both run to the window and stare out enthused-

_No, we'll serve anyone, (Yami)_

_We'll serve anyone, (Mai)_

_Meaning anyone, (Yami)_

_And to anyone…at AAALLLLLL!!"_

* * *

Sin-I love that chapter with a passion, my girl and I usually sing it together! Lol Comments/reviews please. Next scene will be up ASAP.


	14. I Feel You Johanna

* * *

13.I Feel You Johanna

* * *

Johanna is up in her room, locked away as usual. She is madly packing her clothes and valuables, not caring if they get wrinkled in the process, she only has a small amount of time before Anthony Tristan arrives and saves her from dreadful prison home. A small whole near her door lets in light, and then is blocked by something. The object moves and a banging sound is heard as the previous object is dropped back into place. The door slowly opens, Johanna freezes…

"So, it's true." Comes a disgusted voice, full of pain and sadness. Johanna cautiously turns around, her heart beats like a thousands galloping horses, a cold sweat forms and trickles down her neck slowly. She places a linen shirt down gently onto the side of her bed.

"Sir, a gentleman knocks before entering a lady's room." The small female teen remarks innocently, traces of her fear flow with her words.

"Indeed he does, but I see no lady." Replies Bakura rudely. He looks Serenity up and down with disgust and shoots her a look of sorrow. The room is silent for what seems like an enternity, the tension grows heavily. Almost to much so to breath. Bakura walks into the room.

"I told myself the sailor was lying, that my Johanna would never betray me, never hurt me so." He says quietly, the affliction in his voice starts to change.

"Sir, I will leave this place." Johanna says softly, trying to stand up for herself. The Judge nodes his head, and squints his eyes ever so little.

"I think that only appropriate." He says calmly. "Since you no longer find my company to your liking." He turns his head towards the door and nodes once more. Ryou enters hastily. "We shall provide you with new lodgings." Johanna watches nervously. The Judge walks towards her and she flinches backward, placing her hands on the bed for support. "Until this moment I have spared the rod. But the ungrateful child has broken my heart." Johanna has a look a terror in her eye's, she can only imagine what is going to happen. "When you've learned to appreciate what you have, perhaps we shall meet again. But until then, think on your sins." Bakura adds solemnly. Then he turns and takes his leave, Ryou looks around slowly and walks towards her, then stares at the girl and runs at her full pace, knocking her onto her bed, and grabbing her arms!

"No!" Johanna screams in fear.

* * *

Outside Anthony is waiting on a corner about a block away from the house, half his face is peaking out watching the Judges mansion. A mysterious carriage pulls up the house drawn by black horses. Anthony then notices Johanna coming out of the house, but then realizes she isn't walking, she is being pulled and forced to move. She is putting up a great fight, kicking and screaming. The sight makes Anthony Tristan's blood run cold.

"No, please!" She screams, but to no avail. She is tossed into the back of the carriage by Ryou. Then the Carriage driver cracks his wipe loudly and they take off, speeding down the cobblestone street. Anthony runs up to the house as Ryou is walking inside, the Judge is standing on the steps.

"Johanna! Where are you taking her? Tell me or I swear I'll…" He points at Bakura menacingly, his eye's are full of hate and starting to tear up heavily. He grits his teeth and bares them to the Judge.

"You'd kill me, boy? Here I stand!" Bakura shouted feet planted firmly on the steps, he then throws out his arms and sticks out his chest to make a clean target for Anthony to attack. Anthony hesitates, and then runs off into the darkness after his love. Tears stream down his face like the Nile River. The hate, which so quickly engulfed him, had now just turned to pain and loneliness, but he was determined to get Johanna, he would NEVER give up, even if he had to chase that carriage 1000 miles!

"Johanna!!" Anthony screamed at the top of his lungs as he sprinted after the buggy. Never in his life had he been this angry or sad. Mr. Todd was right, he would learn how cruel the world could be.

* * *

Sweeny opened a picture case holding to different pictures in a book like manner. A picture of him and his lover on the left side and on the right was a picture of his lover and their baby girl, dressed in fancy clothes. He marveled at the pictures, the pain of his lost loves filled his heart and hurt him greatly. He closed the picture book and set it down gently. Yami then looked at his dueling table, an idea popped into his evil little head.

An hour later his shop was scattered with tools and he was on floor tightening a screw into his opponents seat's leg to a metal bracket on the ground. He was wearing only a black leather tank top and his pinstripe pants worked fore it was very hot. Yami worked hastily as he improved and altered his table and chairs. He cut through a large belt and made it shorter to fit on a roller, afterwards he took many large cogs and installed them under the table, then a few smaller ones under his opponent's new seat, he spun one on them wildly to make sure it fit. He then made an adjustment to the arms, so that they could swing up and backwards. He placed a new seat cushion on it to cover his work when he was all done with the chair. The last thing he did was put a small grate under his opponent's chair. He looked at his marvelous invention with happiness that resembled a killer who has found a new victim. Lightning flashed dangerously behind him out the window.

* * *

The same bolt of lightning was seen by Anthony as he walked down the street out of breath. By now he had already lost the carriage, it was just to fast to keep up with. His head moved back and forth for any signs of his Johanna's presence.

"_I feel you, _

_Johanna,_

_I feel you, _

_Do they think that walls can hide you?_

_Even now, I'm at your window._

_I am in the dark beside you,_

_Buried sweetly in your yellowish hair,_

_Johanna!…" _He continued down the street sadly, looking for the woman of his dreams.

Yami looked at the pictures again, then laid down a card on his side of the dueling field. A sign in the window reads, "If you can challenge and beat Mr. Sweeney Todd, the proprietor of the Game Shop on Fleet Street, you will receive 30 Quid!! Try your luck!" He then flipped the card over slowly, beating his customer in the challenge. He then picked up the winner card again and quickly slashed it in a horizontal motion across the table at his opponent. Slicing the mans throat and spilling his blood all down himself and into the grate. He twitches violently, bleeding to death.

"_And are you beautiful and pale,_

_With Yellowish hair, like him?_

_I'd want you beautiful and pale,_

_The way I've dreamed you were,_

_Johanna."_

Yami presses a small button hidden under his left side of the table, the sound a gears start to quickly move, suddenly his opponent's chair falls backwards on hinges in the back two legs and stop abruptly over a newly opened trap door behind it, the arms swing up and the man slides off the chair and head first down the hole, he lands with a bone shattering smack on his head into the basement, next to a fernis. His head is cracked wide open and bleed profusely. The trap door closes and the chair is pulled back up right with a belt pulling underneath.

Yami begins playing another game with a different customer later on that night.

"_And if you're beautiful,_

_What then, with yellowish hair,_

_Like wheat,_

_I think we shall not meet again,_

_My little dove,_

_My sweet,_

_Johanna." _

He stares out the window then puts another card down and wins, -_SLASH_- goes the winning card across his opponent's throat.

"_I'll steal you, Johanna!" _Anthony walks aimlessly through a meat market at the docks.

"_Goodbye, Johanna! _Yami pushes the button again, and the repeats the procedure.

_You're gone, and yet you're mine,_

_I'm fine, Johanna, _The man lands with a sickeningly splat next to the first customer. Sweeney throws the man's coat and had down with him.

_I'm fine! _(Yami)

…_Johanna…"(Anthony) _The young sailor looks off into another street filled with houses.

* * *

Across the street from the Game Shop is the poor beggar man that gave Anthony the advice.

"_Smoke!_

_Smoke!_

_Sign of the devil,_

_Sign of the devil._

_City on fire! _Ms. Lovett goes down to the cellar, she returns with fresh plump Meat Pies cooked and ready to eat.

_Witch! Witch!_

_Smell it, sir,_

_An evil smell_

_Every night at the vespers bell,_

_Smoke that comes from the mouth of hell._

_City on fire! City on fire!…_

_Mischief!_

_Mischief! _

_Mischief!"_

* * *

The door opens to the Game Shop as a large aged man walks in, Yami takes his coat and the man takes a seat. They start to duel.

"_And if I never hear your voice,_

_My turtledove, my dear._

_I still have reason to rejoice,_

_The way ahead is clear,_

_Johanna!"_

"_I feel you, Johanna. _(Anthony)

_And in that darkness when I'm blind, _(Yami)

_With what I can't forget._

_Johanna _(Anthony)

_It's always morning in my mind, _(Yami)

_My little lamb, my pet, Johanna._

_You stay Johanna…_

_Johanna _(Anthony)

…_The way I've dreamed you are. _(Yami)

_Oh, look, Johanna! A star! _He places down the winning card again, -_Slash!_- Blood spurts from the man over his own cards.

_Buried sweetly in your yellowish hair. _(Anthony)

_A shooting star!"_ He gets up and looks out the window, then kicks backwards and hits the button, the man falls down the pit, already dead.

* * *

The man points at black smoke coming out of Mai's chimney, she sees Joey walking by with groceries and grabs him.

"_There, there, somebody, somebody look up there. _

_Didn't I tell you?_

_Smell that air. City on fire!_

_Quick, sir, run and tell,_

_Warn them all of the witch's spell,_

_There it is, there it is,_

_The unholy smell!_

_Tell it to Ryou and the police as well, tell them!_

_Tell them, help, fiend!_

_City on fire!_

_City on fire._

_Mischief._

_Mischief." _He stares hatefully across the street.

* * *

"_And though I'll think you, I guess,_

_Until the day I die. _Yami cuts another customers throat with pleasure.

_I think I miss you less and less,_

_As everyday goes by,_

_Johanna. _A single tear falls down his cheek as he looks out into the city.

_Johanna" _(Anthony) He walks down yet another empty street, but he wont give up hope.

Yami sits dueling another opponent. Just about to win.

"_And you'd be beautiful and pale,_

_And look too much like him._

_If only angels could prevail,_

_We'd be the way we were._

_Johanna. _

He puts down the winning card, and then gives the man a plushy Karibo as a consolation prize for trying so hard. The man gets up and shakes Yami's hand then walks over to his wife and daughter sitting in the corner waiting for him. He hands the toy to his daughter whose eyes brighten up like the sun and laughs, he then kisses his lover and they leave quietly, but happy. Yami watches them with envy and remorse, from that of old memories, then looks out his big window.

"_I feel you, Johanna. _(Anthony) Tristan sees a large building and starts towards it, he can feel something pulling him there.

_Wake up, Johanna. _Yami stands up and takes out his Dark Magician Girl card quickly from his belt, making a metallic slicing sound.

_Another bright red day,_

_We learn Johanna, to say…, _He throws the card across the room at his opponent who is still sitting, slicing right through his jugular. The greedy looking man grabs his throat, Yami then pushes the button and he slides off into the dark abyss with the rest of the scum.

…_goodbye._

_I'll steal,__Yoooouuuuuu…"_ Anthony approaches the gates to the building, a sign reads "Fogg's Asylum" he looks up and sees Johanna looking out a bared window, dressed in rags.

Yami drags blood soaked fingers down the picture of his lover and their child. He lets just one more tear fall. He is sitting in his chair in his Shop/Room in darkness, the only light is from the moon. He closes the picture book and tries to dream back upon those days, back when he had a family, back when he had…love.

* * *

Sin-Sorry for such a long wait, but I was working on another one of my stories and just got carried away, its called Longing Decisions, make sure to check it out. And thank you all SOOOO much for reading and reviewing! It really helps, I am hoping to have another chapter up by tonight. Oh and I hope I did a good job on this scene, it was just SOO image filled and kept switching back between Sweeney and Anthony, hope no one got confuse. Alright well you know what to do, if you feel like it! Love you all, cookies to those who are good, skittles to those who are great.


	15. Feast of Pies

14.Feast of Pies

* * *

A poster hung from a wall not far from the Game Shop, it read.

"Ms. Lovett's

World Famous Meat Pies

Grand Re-opening

Tonight on Fleet Street

_Come taste the Best pies in London!_"

Many hungry people flocked around it then ran to the marked location. Sweeney watched outside of his up stairs window and stared at the people coming in and out. He paced back and forth like a tiger stuck in its cage. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a loose fitting black tie around his neck, and some black suspenders. He was mildly surprised at the turn out of people, there were at least 80 or more there, eating inside our in the courtyard behind the building. The whole bottom floor was alive, many happy people eating juicy plump meat pies and drinking a variety of beverages. Joey stood in front of the main door to the eatery.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_May I have your attention, pleeeaasse!?_

_Are your nostrils a-quiver,_

_And tingling as well,_

_At that delicate luscious ambrosial smell?_

_Yes, they are, I can tell._

_Well, ladies and gentlemen,_

_That aroma enriching the breeeeeze!_

_Is like nothing compared to its succulent source,_

_As the gourmets among you will tell you,_

_Of course,_

_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_You can't imagine the rapture in stooorrre,_

_Just inside of this door!"_

He jumps out of the way and waves many more customers in. The old beggar man from across the street watches carefully, then starts to walk slowly towards the building. Joey walks inside with the rest of the people.

"_There you'll sample Ms. Lovett's meat pies,_

_Savory and sweet pies, as you'll see._

_You who eat pies, Ms. Lovett's meat pies,_

_Conjure up the treat pies used to be!_ The whole restaurant is brightly decorated and is cleaned up now, also it has pretty hanging lanterns and various small birds in the courtyard for some added beauty. Mai walks out of the restaurant into the back where Joey is helping more customers.

_Jo-ey! _(Mai)

_Com-ing! _(Joey)

_Ale there! _(Mai)

_Right, ma'am! _(Joey)

_Quick, now! _(Mai)

Joey runs over to some customers at a table and refills the glasses. While Mai walks some pies over to another table seated with some women.

_Nice to see you, dearie,_

_How have you been keeping?_

_Cor, me bones is weary, Jo-ey!_

_One for the gentleman._

_Hear the birdies cheeping,_

_Helps to keep it cheery._

_Jo-ey! Throw the old man out! _She points to the beggar who is standing just inside the gate hunched over. Joey runs over to him and shoes him with his waiter towel. Mai walks over to another table.

_What's my secret?_

_Frankly, dear, forgive my candor,_

_Family secret, all to do with herbs,_

_Things like being careful with your coriander,_

_That's what makes the gravy grander! _

Mr. Todd opens the door to his shop leading to the staircase a few feet away and then down into the courtyard. He stands out on the wooden platform, leaning against the railing and watches the customers. He begins pacing back and forth between the space from the door to the stairs. He has a look in his eyes of impatience. He taps his fingers quickly on the wood as he walks. Then stops and watches again.

_Eat them slow and feel the crust,_ (Both Joey and Mai)

_How thin she/I rolled it,_

_Eat them slow, 'cause everyone's a prize!_

_Eat them slow 'cause that's the lot and now we've sold it!_

_Come again tomorrow! _A man with sorting cards in his hand walks past Mai as she flips a sign on the door reading, "sold out". He heads upstairs.

_Hold it! _Mai says to herself.

_Bless my eye's!_

_Fresh supplies._ The man reaches the top and Sweeney gestures him in with a happy relieved face.

_How about it, dearie? _(Mai)

_Is that a pie…_(Joey)

_Be here in a twinkling! _(Mai)

…_Fit for a kind _(Joey)

_Just confirms me theory, Jo-ey! _(Mai)

_A wondrous sweet! _(Joey)

"God watches over us." Says Mai as Joey hands her a handful of coins, she smiles and looks at the Game Shop. Yami is standing on the balcony still, Mai and him look at each other happily.

_And most delectable thing?_ (Joey)

_Didn't have an inkling, positively eerie, _(Mai)

_You see, ma'am, why there's no meat pie- _(Joey)

_Jo-ey! Throw the old beggar man out! _Mai shouts evilly, pointing inside the restaurant at the man hiding amongst the crowd. Joey runs in and pushes and urges the man out the front door. Then closes it and makes a nasty unhappy face at the man. The beggar gives up and walks away innocently.

* * *

Sin- Tehehe wasn't that fun! Im hungry now! Lol Next chapter will be up in just a short while! This one was so short so I want to make another! Hooray for my fans!! Hope your all enjoying your skittles, save the purple ones for me. Leave comments/reviews please!!


	16. By The Sea

15. By the Sea

* * *

It has been about a month or so since Yami and Mai have been running the new and "improved" Pie shop. Business has really picked up, and profits coming in from both of them have really helped. So as a time to relax from all the hard work, Mai puts together a pic-a-nic and all 3 of them head out to the countryside. They are on a large hill, under an enormous sturdy oak tree, the sun is shinning brightly and only a few giant puffy white clouds fill the sky, Joey is off behind them playing with a kite, Mai is sitting modestly on one side of the checkered blanket and is sipping tea. Sweeney sits on the opposite side, deep in thought, a look of unhappiness and concentration are upon his face, he is sitting cross-legged with his arms resting upon his knees, hands hanging over them loosely.

"Still got to keep an eye on the household expenditure." Mai says already into a conversation of her own about fixing up their business even more. "Which isn't to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals, bring a touch of gentility to the place." Birds fly over head, upon hear the conversation they fly away quickly for some strange reason. The wind blows through Yami's slightly dimmed multicolored locks, and pushes his pure white bang across his face. He is staring into nothingness, while Ms. Lovett is faced just about towards him, but looking at the food and being pleasant.

"You know, a boar's head or two?" She adds. The birds come back and sing some more. "Mr. T? You listening to me?" Mai asks, staring at the lifeless hunk of flesh.

"…Of course." Comes a reply shortly afterwards, Yami turns his head towards Mai and nodes.

"Then what did I just say?" Mai questions him inquisitively.

"There must be a way to the Judge." Yami mutters under his breath. Mai fidgets at this, she moves a bit towards him, a leaf lands where she was sitting not to long ago. Another one falls off and glides past Yami's hair, then past his eye's. He doesn't even blink.

"Judge. Always harping on the bloody old Judge." Says Mai, she scoots closers towards him. "We got a nice respectable business now. Money coming in regular-like, and since we're careful to pick and choose, stangers, people whom won't be missed, who's gonna catch on?" She whispers, remembering Joey is still around. She gets on her hands and knees quickly and turns towards Sweeney.

"_Mr. Todd, I'm so happy, _She kisses him quickly on his left cheek.

_I could (Kiss) eat you up (Kiss), I really could,_

_You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? (Kiss)_

_What I dream? (Kiss)_

_If the business stays as good,_

_Where I'd really like to go, _She sits back up.

_In a year or so?_

_Don't you want to know?_

"…Of course." Not a slight bit of interest fills his voice. He is more bored right now that intrigued.

"_Do you really want to know?" _Mai asks again, leaning towards him.

"…Yes…I do." He answers, eyes not even moving. Mai stares off into the distance and imagines it all.

* * *

They are all suddenly on a beautiful beach, she is wearing a stylish women's beach going dress and red rimmed sun glasses, somewhat more gothic in nature, as she hangs onto Sweeney's arm, Joey is wearing a bathing suit and is making a sand castle with other kids, and Yami is sitting next to Mai still, but in a black and white horizontal stripped one piece swim suit that hugs him tightly, also a pair of black water shoes. His legs are forming a U and his arms dangle limply in-between them, palms up. He has a look on his face saying what am I doing here?!

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd,_

_That's the life I'll covet._

_By the sea, Mr. Todd_

_Oh, I know you'd love it!_

_You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone,_

_In a house what we'd almost own,_

_Down by the sea,_

_Anything you say, _(Yami) Sounding hardly interested.

_Wouldn't that be smashing?_

* * *

Suddenly they are sitting in two rocking chairs under an overhang from a blue well furnished house. Mai is moving her feet happily as she sings, Yami sits deeply in the chair, looking like a paralysis victim.

_Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel._

_When it's just you and me, and the English Channel. _She puts down a cup of tea she was drinking and holds his hand.

_In our cozy retreat, kept all neat and tidy,_

_We'll have chums over every Friday,_

_By the sea! _

They are now inside the house, it is almost sun set, Mai walks out of the kitchen in a pretty pink house dress carrying a platter full of delicious looking cookies and treats! She sets them down on a table filled with happy guests, and Yami is at the head of it all, making everyone laugh and tell stories as he slumps over and has a look on his face of a homicidal maniac. But he is still the life of the party!

* * *

They are now on a board walk that seats and viewing scopes. The walk extends a couple of hundred feet straight into the sea. Sweeney and Ms. Lovett walk back towards shore arm in arm, Yami is now wearing a completely white suit that fits him very nicely and has his hands one over the other in white fingerless gloves, and Mai is wearing a red dress with a parasol, her head rests gently on Yami's shoulder.

_Don't you love the weather,_

_By the Sea?_

_We'll grow old together,_

_By the Seaside, ah-ha_

_By the beautiful sea. _They stop and look out at the water, Yami rests against a light pole.

_It'll be so quiet, that who'll come by it, except a seagull? _Ha-ah

_We shouldn't try it,_

_Though, til it's legal for two! _She stares up at Yami, eye's big and round. Yami raises an eyebrow.

* * *

_But a seaside wedding could be devised, me rumpled bedding legitimized. _They are now in a church, both dressed appropriately, if not a bit darker than you would for a wedding.

_Me eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter, the moment I mutter, _"I do!"_"_

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The preacher asks Yami. But Yami doen't respond, he just hesitates, then licks his lips and nodes his head quickly as if says, "Ya sure, whatever, I guess." Organ music fills the seaside church. The two turn towards each other, Yami does it noticeably slower than he should have.

"You may now kiss your bride." The preacher announces happily.

Mai sticks out her head and turns it just a bit, she puckers her lips a tiny bit and her eyes look as big as dinner plates. Yami blinks and swallow, he has a look of "What is happening?!" On his face now. He leans in dramatically eyebrows twitching, then gives a quick peck on Mai's lips and retracts.

They are back on the beach but at sunset, they are wearing their real life clothes again.

"_Down by the sea,_

_Married nice and proper,_ Yami reaches over hesitantly and places his hand on Mai's knee for two seconds, then puts in back hanging over his knee like he had it earlier. It was the most affectionate thing he has done for over 15 years now.

_By the sea,_

_Bring along your chopper,_

_To the seaside,_

_By the beautiful sea. _

Mai places her arms around the shoulders of Yami to her right, and now Joey who is sitting on her left. They all staring off into the sunset. Slowly the setting and area return back to its normal form. They are once again sitting on the same blanket under the oak tree. The weather has gotten a bit darker and the clouds are more numerous and full of water. A single leaf falls from the tree again and a gust of wind blows it onto Yami's hand, he picks it up and lets out a short sigh. The leaf was a golden Yellow color, and it reminded him of his one true love.

* * *

Sin-Well I suppose that is all I shall do tonight, hehe, hoped you all enjoyed it! Next once will be up ASAP! Reviews and comments are welcomed please!


	17. They've Got Her!

16.They've Got Her!

* * *

Sweeney stood with his arm resting against the gray window, did in thought. They were back home now and business had gone on as usual. Random greedy duelists would show up and he would take care of them in a manner most proper for their actions. He watched the clouds roll by listlessly, there was a new storm brewing. The shop door opened reveling Ms. Lovett, she walked in a closed the door promptly. Sweeney didn't pay any attention from this what so ever.

"I brought you some breakfast, dear." Mai said carrying a tray of random morning foods. She placed the tray on his game table behind him. "Mr. T? Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Mr. Todd asks quietly.

"What did your Yugi look like?" Mai asks in a slightly frustrated tone. Yami thinks for a moment.

"Can't really remember, can you?" She remarks some what smugly.

"He had Yellow hair…" The man replies solemnly.

"You gotta leave this all behind, you know." Mai suggests sounding concerned. She walks up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She's gone…life is for the alive, my dear." Yami's expressions soften and he closes his eye's.

"We could have a life, us two." Mai suggests weakly, but with hope in her voice. "Maybe not like I dreamed…maybe not like you remember. But we could get by. Yami turns around with a forlorn look on his face, he opens his mouth only about an inch. When Anthony bursts through the front door, he is exhausted and seems so emotionally hurt.

"Mr. Todd! Ms. Lovett, ma'am?" He screams as he runs into the shop blindly. (He ought to learn to stop doing that.)

"What is it, Anthony Tristan?" Yami asks concerned.

"He has her locked up in a madhouse." Anthony says calmly after a few deep breaths.

"Johanna…" Says Yami shocked, he takes a second to think.

"Fogg's Asylum." Anthony announces. "I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in. It's a fortress."

Yami gives a small evil smile, and then walks over to Anthony. "I've got him." He says quietly.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony asks suspiciously.

"We've got her." He says changing his words. He puts his hand on Tristan, and paces around a tiny bit. "Where do you suppose all the wigmakers in London go to obtain their hair?" Yami asks, concocting a plan. Anthony has a look of confusion and worry on his face, his eyes are huge and he tilts his head back a bit. He looks as though Yami has just said something very vulgar and out of place. "Bedlam…" Yami utters, the words hang off his ligs. He smiles manically.

"They get if from the lunatics at Bedlam." Yami repeats in full.

"I don't understand." Anthony replies naïvely.

"We shall set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice. That will gain you access. And then you take her." Yami says excitedly. "Go, quickly, go!" He directs. Anthony runs out the door and flies down the stairs. Yami turns and walks back by Mai. "Fetch the boy." He demands.

"Don't you think you should leave the boy behind?" Mai asks cautiously. Sweeney turns suddenly and glares at her. She looks down and heads out the door.

"Joey. Mr. Todd needs you." Mai says as she walks down the stairs. Joey is busy cleaning tables for evening ahead.

"Yes, ma'am" He answers. He puts down his rag and runs upstairs.

Yami had a quick note written by the time Joey arrived upstairs.

And it read,

* * *

"Most Honorable Judge Bakura,

I write this urgent note to warn you that the young sailor has abducted your warn Johanna. Hoping to earn your favour I have persuaded the boy to bring her here tonight to my shop. Hurry after nightfall and she will be waiting.

Yours truly,

Sweeney Todd"

* * *

The whole letter was written in ink and had impressive handwriting. Yami folded up the note carefully and sealed it with some wax.

"Mr. T?" Joey asked as he opened the door.

"Do you know where the Old Bailey is?" Yami asked inquisitively.

"Yes, sir. Not that I ever been there."

Yami outstretches his hand with the letter in it. "Take this there. Seek out a Judge Bakura. Repeat that."

Joey takes the letter and holds it with both hands. "Go to Old Bailey. Find Judge Bakura."

"Put _that_ into his hands. Only to him, you understand?"

"Yes, sir. And while I'm out, do you mind if I stop by the grocer just to pick…"

"No. You're not to stop, you're no to speak." Yami cuts off the teen, and then gets up and walks towards him. "You're to deliver the letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Joey repeats in fear, he opens up the door with his back to the wall and scatters out quickly. He takes off down the stares and through an alley. Yami returns back to his window and paces it's length back and forth for hours until nightfall.

* * *

Mai was sitting in her favorite chair next to the fire in her bedroom. She had an opened book in her lap and was fast asleep. Joey walked into the room and over to her. She awoke quite easily, "Where you been, lad?" She asked sleepily. "We had quite the rush at dinner time. Me poor bones is ready to drop." Joey has a look of disappointment on his face.

"Mr. Todd sent me on an errand." He started. "And on my way back, I went by the workhouse, just to take a look. And I was thinking, but for you, I'd be there now. Or someplace worse, seems like the good lords sent you for me."

"Oh, love, I feel quite the same way." Mai replies dog tired.

"Listen to me, please. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around, someone…bad? Only you didn't know it." He says heroically.

Mai wakes up completely, confused about what Joey had said. "What is this? What are you talking about?" Joey gets on one knee and holds Mai's hand.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_No, sir, not while I'm around._

"What do you mean "Someone bad"?" Mai asks suddenly.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays._

_I'll send them howling, I don't care, I got ways._

"Hush, darling, there's no need for this."

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you,_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons will charm you,_

_With a smile,_

_For a while,_

_But in tiiiiime…_

_Nothing can harm you,_

_Not while I'm around._

"That's nice, dear." Says Mai, rubbing his chin. "Now, what is all this foolishness? What are you talking about?" Asks Mai as she gets up.

"Little things that I've been thinking about Mr. Todd." Joey says, as he does Mai freezes.

_Not to worry, not to worry,_

_I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb._

_I can do it, put me to it,_

_Show me something I can overcome._

_Not to worry, ma'am._

_Being close and being clever,_

_Ain't like being true,_

_I don't need to, I won't never,_

_Hide a thing from you,_

_Like sooooome. _Joey stares up at the ceiling, hinting heavily who the person is.

"Now, Joey, dear, haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter?" She reaches into her shirt and pulls out a small red velvet bag. "Here, how about I give you a nice shiny new penny, and you go get us some toffees?" She asks happily, holding out a large coin to Joey. His eye's light up with excitement, then he looks at the bag and gasps.

"That's Signor Kiaba's purse!" He shouts startled.

"No, it's not. Just something Mr. T gave me for my birthday." Says Mai nervously.

"That proves it! We gotta go, ma'am." He grabs Ms. Lovett by the arm and starts to drag her. "We gotta find Beadle Ryou and get the law here!" Mai grabs him and puts a finger to his lips.

"Joey. Hush, lad, you're not going anywhere." She leads him over to a soft couch. "You just sit here, nice and quiet, next to me. That's right, right." She holds him close and strokes his head, running her fingers through his soft blonde hair. "How could you think such a thing of Mr. Todd? He's been so good to us." She starts to sing to him.

_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,_

_Not while I'm around._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, _(Joey)

_For a while,_

_But in time,_

_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around."_ The two of them sat there and bathed in the warm of the fire, the light only filled up half of the room. Ms. Lovett watched as the logs splintered, popped, and cracked as the flames whipped the wood violently in a majestically show of natures wonders.

* * *

Sin- Yes I'm gonna stop there. I shall being doing more of it ASAP though. Let me know your thoughts alrighty! Love you all, thanks again to everyone who is reading. You make this all worth while!


	18. The Escape

17.The Escape

* * *

"Funny we should be having this little chat right now." Mai says to Joey a few minutes later. "'Cause I was just thinking…" She stroked his hair gently some more. "…You know how you've always fancied coming into the bake house with me to help make the pies?"

"Yes, ma'am." Joey says happily.

"Well, no time like the present, eh?" Mai gets up with a sad look on her face. Then the two of them leave the warm well-lit room and start walking down to the cellar.

"Feel bad for you, going up and down all these stairs." Joey said sadly as they continued down the long dark flight, eventually reaching a large metal door.

"Well, that'll be your job now." Ms. Lovett says in a relieved tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Joey obliges only to happily.

She opens up the metal door to reveal a large dark, dank, room. A large furnes is in the middle of the room, along with a meat grinder to the side, both have grates leading to a central drain in-between them. A foul smell fills the air.

"Quite a stink, ain't there?" Joey says surprised. They walk to the center of the room, Mai nodes at the grates.

"See those grates, they to down to the sewers, and the smells come up. Always a few rats gone home to Osiris down there." She opens up a handle to the furnes. "Now, this'll be the bake oven. Three dozen at a time. Always be sure the door is closed properly, like this." She re locks it and moves to the next machine.

Joey grabs the handle and gives it another push. "Door's closed properly."

"This is the grinder. Pop in the meat. Give it a good grind. Pops out there." She turns the handle at one end and meat gushes out slowly from the other end, it goes out through multiple holes making each piece look like a long hot dog, kinda like what is usually done with Playdow, and then falls loosely into a bucket where it is mixed together. "You try." Mai says as Joey walks over to the machine and takes the handle and turns it a few times.

"Good grind. Comes out there." He says straining his arms to turn the heavy device. A popping sound followed by a crack is heard from the machine. Mai gags a little then pats Joey on the back and starts to leave.

"That's my boy. I'm just gonna pop upstairs, back in two shakes, all right?" Mai says her voice slightly shaking.

"You mind if I have a pie while I wait?" Asks Joey innocently.

Ms. Lovett freezes then turns around. "As many as you like, son." She says almost depressed. She gives a weak smile, and then walks out the door and locks it. Joey smiles happily because he can help Ms. Lovett more, and because he gets free food. Mai rests against the door, breathing hard, tears form in her eye's, the look of guilt covers her face.

* * *

"Yes, sir, I agree." Comes an evil somewhat high-pitched voice from somewhere in the dark. "It would be to our mutual interest to come to some arrangement in regard to my poor children's hair." Around the corner of a stone wall comes a tall tan man, he is in very good shape and his hair is of a golden color, following quickly behind him is Tristan.

"Brunettes." The man points to a cell filled with women who have brown hair. They all look very unhappy, either sad or mad.

"Redheads." The same story with them. They continue on down the hall. It is dark and moist with stone walls and a few burning torches. Nothing is clean. They stop suddenly.

"I keep the blondes in here." The nasty looking man points to a certain cell door. Anthony has a look of impatient on his face. "It was yellow hair you was looking for, sir?" The man questions.

"Yes." Anthony simply replies. The man turns back to the door and unlocks it, he walks in. Automatically all of the women scatter out of reach, they huddle in scared masses. The man scares them by making quick moves and loud noises. Like you would do to frighten a small animal. Anthony follows in quickly, he looks at the women as many of them cry and are terrified of the man he is with. One of them rocks back and forth violently hiding in the back. The man turns to Anthony and spreads his arms making a "Which one." Look on his face.

Anthony notices a familiar face, this girl is the only one that does not look afraid. "That one there has the shade I need." He says calmly, gesturing at the girl.

"Come, mindslave." The tan man walks over to her. Many women scream and squeal in terror. He leans over the girl and pulls out a pair of scissors. "Smile for the gentleman and you shall have a sweetie." The girl doesn't move, she just looks down at the floor. "Now, where shall I cut?" He pulls the scissors up to the girl's head and makes a fake snipping sound twice. She looks at Anthony suddenly.

He immediately pulls out a small pistol from his inner coat pocket and points it at the man. "Not another word, Mr. Marick Fogg, or it will be your last." He says threateningly. He pulls back the pistols hammer, making a loud clicking noise, and walks towards Marick. He jumps back and raises his hands in the air, Anthony grabs Johanna and pulls her back. Many of the loonies look at him strangely. "Now, I leave you to the mercy of your…children." He says dramatically and runs out of the room. The loonies swarm Marick suddenly, kicking and biting and screaming! They finally get pay back on the man. Marick lets out a bloodcurtalling scream as he falls against the wall with the women attacking him. Tristan and Serenity look back through the door and run off quickly.

* * *

Sin-Done with that chapter. Feel a bit tired now so I guess Im gonna go rest. I hope to complete another one tonight though. Let me know what you think alrighty! Oh and thank you so much my reads, and especially xxsnowwhitequeen who has given me all the will I need to write this! 3


	19. The Trap is Set

18.The Trap is Set

* * *

Mr. Todd and Ms. Lovett ran down the set of wooden stairs back towards the pie shop. "I got him locked in. But if he escapes, he'll go to the law." Said Mai nervously.

"Then he won't escape." Said Yami maliciously.

"I don't know, Mr. Todd. The Judge'll be here soon." Mai stated even quicker. At that moment Ryou walked through the pie shop door into the courtyard, slamming the door open. Mai jumped and gasped loudly. He was holding his cane and had a look of surprise.

"Scuse me, sir. Gave me a fright." Mai said trying to catch her breath.

"Not my intention, good madam. I assure you." Ryou said trying to sound convincing. "Though I am here on official business." Mai turned and looked at Yami nervously, he had an expressionless face, she turned back towards the Beadle.

"You see, there's been some complaints about the stink from your chimney." He walked out to into the courtyard with them. "They say at night it is something most foul." Yami just gives him a look that says, (Your gonna die soon.) And the gears in his head started working again.

"Health regulations and the general public welfare, naturally being my duty, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a look…" He then took some powder and sniffed it, causing him to sneeze in a nasty fashion, and cleaning out his sinuses. "…at your bakehouse." He said giving a disgusting smile. Yami greeted it with an even more deadly smile.

"Of course, sir." Mr. Todd answered happily, "But first, why don't you come upstairs? Let me pamper you." Yami said sounding very convincing.

"Much as I do appreciate tonsorial doormen, I really ought to see to my official obligations first." He replied trying to walk off.

"I completely understand." Interjected Yami, placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Then looked down and pointed at his belt, "If you'll indulge me, sir, what is kinda cards do you own? For a man of your stature must have some powerful cards and strategies." The Beadle smiles at the compliment.

"Well I am only a beginner duelist, but I have a sure fired strategy that can never be beaten. And it's all done with this one card." He said to Mr. Todd winking as he pulled out the Change of Heart card.

"Dare I offer you something a tad more powerful for a gentleman of your standing? The ladies will greatly appreciate it, sir." Yami said with a twinkle in his eye, Ryou stopped and looked at Mr. Todd with surprise.

"You're the expert in these matters." Ryou exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

"Only take a moment." Promised Yami, leading the white-haired man up the stairs. "Would you like a bit of bay rum, sir?" He asked.

"Bay rum is very bracing." Added Ryou shorting his staff with one his hand, making a loud metallic click as it retracted. And as the two men walked up stairs the old beggar man had seen all that was happened, and he slowly moved up the street to wear the building was.

* * *

Down below in the cellar, Joey picked up his 5th of five meat pies he had eaten so far. He took a bite into the soft crust as he walked, looking at the machinery and room. He felt something in his mouth that didn't quite feel like it should be there. He shortened his eye brows and reached with two fingers into his mouth, he pulled out something small, but couldn't quite see what it was. He walked into the light a bit more moving it in the light. He looked closer at the object…it was a toe!!

He looked at the small toe and then back at the meat pie, then he noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a big wet green blanket against the wall, he walked over to it and removed a corner. There were ribs and other various bones underneath, still wet with fresh blood. His eyes sprang open; he was still holding the now forgotten toe and pie. He walked over towards the meat grinder, trying to convince himself that it was just some animal's body parts he wasn't familiar with.

He looked at the jumble of meat on top of the grinder, it all looked normal, until he noticed one thing that just stuck out. He reached in and picked it up to get a better view, he moved it into the light, and noticed that it was a severed hand! It was missing a few of its fingers and the skin between the thumb and index finger was sliced clean open. He gasped, and then suddenly a secret shoot in the ceiling opened. Ryou Beadle came sliding out of it head first at great speed and landing with great pressure on the stone ground below, smashing his head open, letting the surprisingly full contents of it spill out. Not that it mattered much, his throat was cut clean open with something of incredible sharpness.

Joey jumped as the body hit the floor, lying motionless. He ran to the door and screamed, banging on it. "Let me out! Please, let me out!" He pleaded, as tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Yami tossed Ryou's top hat down the pit in the ground. A look of accomplishment was on his face. He then proceeded to wipe off his card. He left the room, holding the card in his hand still…

* * *

"Let me out!" Joey cried. He had his back to the door now and was breath hard, searching desperately for an escape.

As Ms. Lovett and Mr. Todd entered the basement, they were careful and could only guess what they would find. They entered with there eye's scanning the area, Joey was no where to be seen, just dead Ryou on the floor. Yami had the card in his hand behind his back.

"Joey?" Asked Mai loudly. "Where is he?" She whispered.

"_Joey, where are you, love?_" Mai asked again in a sing song voice.

"Joey?" Repeated Yami.

* * *

They went into the sewers, they walked along on a stone walkway, and passed a few drains, multiple rats scurried past them.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around"., _Mai sang happily, trying to sound convincing.

"Joey?" Todd questioned with more force in his voice.

"Where are you hiding?" Mai asked nervously, she echoed in the darkness.

Yami followed closely behind her, his card hiding behind his back still. He twirled it dangerously.

"Joey?" Yami asked again sounding frusterated. They walked on a couple of more meters.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,_

_Not while I'm around…"_ Mai repeated slowly.

"Joey?" Yami questioned again, almost screaming his name now. They walked on in the darkness down the sewers pathways. Hunting for little Joey.

* * *

Sin- Almost near the end! Now…I have an offer I'm making. If you want me to write the story how it SHOULD be, review but make the word "Original" in all caps at the end of your review, if you want a DIFFERENT ending to the story, write the word "New"! Alrighty? The original would be what you saw in theaters, or on DVD, but if you downloaded it, shame on you, stealing is BAD! Except from people who deserve it…but you didn't hear that from me. But the changed ending will pretty much be the same, but have an exciting new twist on the end of it! So…its up to you! I will check back Wednesday, I need AT LEAST 3, count 'em THREE, choices to chose one ending. Got it? If I don't, then I will wait til I have that 3rd one! Alrighty, well I love you all! See you later! 3


	20. The Trap is Sprung!

19. The Trap is Sprung!

* * *

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony screamed as he rushed into the Game Shop, he was almost out of breath, Johanna right behind him. They searched around frantically for Yami, but to no avail. Anthony turned and pointed at Johanna. She was dressed as a guy with a brown golf cap, in order to keep her identity secret.

"You wait for him here." Anthony told her with excitement in his voice. "I'll return with a coach in less than half an hour. Don't worry. No one will recognize you. You're safe now." He said happily, engulfing her in a loving hug.

"Safe?" Says Johanna slightly confused, "So, we run away and then all our dreams come true?"

"I hope so." Replied Anthony, hope shinning in his eyes.

"I've never had dreams. Only nightmares."

"Johanna, when we're free of this place all the ghosts will go away." He tries to convince her.

"No, Anthony. They never go away." Johanna replies sadly.

"I'll be right back to you. Half an hour and we'll be free." The excitement returning to his voice. He kisses Serenity and runs out the door closing it behind him, Johanna looks out the window after him. Then looks around the room and starts to wander. She pokes through random swag and dueling supplies. She notices a picture of two handsome gentleman and a baby, both with ridiculously big hair, and lying next to the picture she sees a card lying on the table, spaced all by itself, with razor edges. It is very clean and very shiny. She picks it up and looks it over thoroughly.

("The Dark Magician…") She thinks to herself, ("Why does that sound so familiar… I wonder if-") She is cut off by a stressed voice, as though belonging to an old man who has seen much pain in his day. She puts the card down back where it and runs and hides in an old chest next to the door, outside she sees an old beggar's shadow.

"Ryou! Ryou! No good hiding, I saw you. Are you in there still Ryou? Ryou? Ryou, dear Ryou!?" He opens the door quickly and burst in, then takes a look around. As if remembering something forgotten. "Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou dumpling, Ryou dumpling…Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou RYOU!" He says very quickly in search of the man. Suddenly a tall menacing figure moves in front of the door, it is silhouetted by the lights outside.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Asks a dark baritone voice. Yami walks over to the slightly younger man.

"Evil is here, sir. The stink of evil, from below, from her! Oh, she's the devil's wife! Beware her, sir. She with no pity in her heat." The man walks up close to Yami, Yami reaches for his Dark Magician card lying on the table. The card his Yugi used to use, it was his favorite, and he gave it to him. The other man looks up at Yami, with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Hey…don't I know you, mister?" He says slowly but happily.

"Mr. Todd?" Comes a familiar voice, it is Bakura the Judge outside and walking up the stares. Yami turns around and looks out the door, then back at the man, then the door. He suddenly turns around and slashes his card across the mans neck, but something in the moment just before he hit the other man made him hesitate, he pulled back towards him slightly as he swung, missing the jugular and vocal cords. The man still was cut and started to bleed. He stared straight at Yami, then at the ceiling, not making a noise. Yami walked over and pressed a button under the table, the trap door that the other man had been standing over opened suddenly and he fell down it vertically but still straight up. Yami watched as he descended into the darkness. Suddenly the Judge burst through the already open door in a huff.

"Where is she?" He asks nervously. Yami turns in surprise.

"Below, your honor. With my neighbor." He walks over to the Judge calmly, wiping his razor card clean, and stops him from leaving in haste. "Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her. Thank heavens, too, she has seen the error of her ways." He says nonchalantly.

"She has?" Asks the Judge overcome with joy.

"Oh, yes. Your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you. Longing for forgivness." Yami says making his eyes tear up, working on Bakura's emotions.

"Then she shall have it." Says Bakura, tears starting to fill his eyes as well. "She'll be here soon, you say?"

"Yes." Simply answers Yami, his voice has a pinch of menace in it.

"Excellent, my friend!" Bakura laughs.

Yami looks him in the eyes, his lip twitches a little. Then his evil smile returns.

"How about a game?" He asks. "Sit, sir. Sit." He gestures him over to the table. They take out a deck of cards and shuffle. Then begin the duel.

"_Oh, pretty women, _(Bakura)

_Pretty women, yes _(Yami)

_Johanna, Johanna _(Bakura)

_Pretty women, _(Yami)

_Pretty women are a wonder _(Yami jokes sarcastically in order to keep the Judge calm)

_Pretty women!_

_What we do for pretty women!_ (Bakura)

_Blowing out their candles, _(Both)

_Or combing out their hair,_

_Then they leave, _(Bakura)

_Even when they leave you and vanish,_

_Even when they leave, _(Yami)

_They still are there,_

_They somehow can still remain, _(Bakura)

_There with you, there _

_They're there! _(Yami)_" _Yami pulls out his Dark Magician card, the one that means SO much to him, he looks at it lovingly, almost sickly. This will be the one, for both him and Yugi, the one card that will end this all.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit." Bakura says calmly, moving cards around, in utter happiness.

"With fellow taste in men, at least." Says Yami manically. He can barely hold back his joy and anticipation. Everything has led up to this moment, he will NOT let it go to waste, this is for Yugi.

"What's that?" Bakura asks confused, slightly offended.

"The years, no doubt, have changed me, sir." Yami stares directly into the Judges eyes from across the table. "But then, I suppose the face of a duelist, the face of a prisoner, a dog, is not particularly memorable." The tension in the room grows unimaginably. Bakura stares back across the table, all life has left his eyes, then it returns with hatred. Yami smiles, his lip twitching, eyes locked, and breathing heavily. Bakura sits up straight, and spits out a name with utter disgust!

"Yami Atemu." He is shocked and enraged.

"YAMI ATEMU!!" He screams in a manly baritone voice, all sense of restraint lost. He pulls back his arm and jumps up onto the table spilling multiple cards onto the floor, and as quick as a flash of lightning, he plunges a corner of the card sideways into Bakura's neck, he violently repeat the motion. Each time getting deeper and cutting into the Old Judges flesh, he feels as the card rips and tears through veins and skin, almost like butter. Yami has become an animal as he slaughters the man like a pig, slicing and tearing and jabbing! Blood spills from his neck like water from the Nile, it shoots out as though pressurized. It splashes and squirts Yami in the face and mouth and hair.

A long string of blood hits the window, as Yami twists the card back and forth near the man's collarbone. He gets off the table slowly, drenched in blood, the Judge gasps and hangs onto life, he has not had any real arteries cut so he suffers as he sits there and bleeds slowly. He outstretches his arm, the other one starting to reach for his neck. Yami looks at Bakura with no pity, then swings his razor card horizontally across the neck on the opposite side, cutting Bakuras jugular clean open. Yami watches him as though he is a fountain of blood, spraying everywhere.

Yami walks over slowy to the button, he looks at Bakura one last time with hate, but at the same time, relief. He presses it…Bakura and the chair topple backwards, he slide out of it and head first down the black hole which so many have fallen. Yami stares at his blood drenched card in triumph.

"_Rest now, my friend,_

_Rest now forever,_

_Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels!" _He places the card gently onto the table, right next to Yugi's picture. It is finally done…Yami and Yugi can now rest, now that his revenge has been paid. Suddenly the chest opens, Johanna looks out, the window, walls, table, and floor are covered with a red substance. As well as the new man kneeling next to the table, resting on his accomplishment. He turns around and looks at the chest, he stands up and picks up his card again.

Yami walks slowly over to the chest, then opens up the lid, reveling a very manly looking Johanna.

He stares at the person, his eyes light back up with fire. "Come for a game, have you, lad?"

* * *

Sin- Well that's where im gonna stop for tonight, thank you to those of you who voted and left review! Im ALMOST done! The next chapter is where I will make things NEW! Lol Let me know what you think, hope I didn't ok on this part, big climax so it needed to be done right!


	21. The Truth Revealed

* * *

20.The Truth Revealed

* * *

"No, I…" Johanna stuttered in fright. But it was no use, Yami picked her up out of the box and threw her into his chair.

"Everyone needs a good game." He said quickly. Then lifted up his razor card to head height and stared long and coldly into the _man's_ eyes. Johanna's lips trembled terribly. A sudden loud blood curdling screams breaks the silence. Both of them look out the door quickly. Then Yami turns back to the person sitting in the chair and pulls _him_ closer to his face, placing the razor edge of the card between them. He looks the person up and down…

"Forget my face." He says quickly, releases her and runs out the door. Johanna sits in the chair breathing heavily and wondering. "Who was that crazy man?…"

* * *

"Die! Ra in heaven, die!" screams Mai at the top of her lungs. The old Beggar man was clenching onto her dress, but he was hard to see in the light. She pulled him towards the oven to burn him. A look of unimaginable terror was on her face as she dragged the bleeding man. She kicked him in the head and he became unconscious, but still held on.

As she reached the light of the fire she reached down and pulled the hand off her dress, then looked a bit closer at the body.

"You…" She said, in a voice of extreme worry and hate. The beggar still was breathing as she looked at his sickly wounded form lying on the ground. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly grabbed the man's arm and started to pull him towards the oven.

"Why did you scream?" Asked Yami actually concerned.

"Uh, he was clutching onto me dress, but he's finished now." She gestured at the obviously dead Judge Bakura. Yami stared at her, then shrugged and walked over to the pile of bodies. Then over to Mai who was still dragging the body across the floor.

"I'll take care of it. Open the door." He said walking up to her. "Open the door, I said." He demanded, pushing Ms. Lovett up right and towards the oven. Mai had a shocked face that Yami had actually been so rough to her, she stammered as she walked, turning back once or twice to look at Mr. Todd. He was rolling up his sleeves and staring at the beggars body. Mai opened the oven, light spilled out further into the room, she looked at the man on the floor. Mr. Todd looked at her, then noticed her action and looked at the man as well.

A baffled look befell his face, he walked over to the mans body, kneeled down to it and froze…"_Don't I know you?_ He said." He pulled off the mans hood and then rolled him over. Yami gently pushed the multicolored hair out of beggars face to look closer…his eyes started to fill up with tears and his breathing became fragmented as his bottom lip shivered. He placed his blood soaked left hand on the man's shoulder, but he lay there motionless. Mai's face changed from one of horror to one of sorrow.

"You knew he lived…"Yami said darkly. Tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't hold them back now after all these years.

"I was only thinking of you." Mai replied, trying to sound thoughtful.

"You lied to me…" Answered Yami, looking up now at Mai, his tears noticeably flowing down his cheeks as his eyebrows lowered in an angry manner.

"_No, no, not lied at all,_

_No, I never lied,_

_Yugi…_ (Yami)

_Said he took the poison, _(Mai)

_He did, never said that he died_.

…_I've come home again, _(Yami)

_Poor thing, she lived, _(Mai)

_But it left her weak in the head,_

_All she did for months was just lie there in bed,_

_Should've been in hospital,_

_Yugi…_(Yami)

_Wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing! _(Mai)

_Oh, my God!!…_(Yami) He slid his hand across Yugi's cheek as Mai talked frantically.

_Better you should think he was dead, _(Mai)

_Yes, I lied 'cause I love you!_

_I'd be twice the lover he was! _Yami stands up as Mai comes up behind Yami to try to hold him.

_Yugi…_(Yami)

_I love you! _(Mai)

…_What have I doooonnnne!? _(Yami)

_Could that thing have cared for you like me? _(Mai) Yami turns around suddenly, all tears and sadness fade from him instantly. He has the smile of a devil.

_Ms. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, _(Yami)

_Eminently practical, and yet appropriate as always, _He starts walking towards her slowly, she backs up quickly into a corner scared beyond belief. Yami's face is that of a serial killers again!

_As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past! _He raises up both his hands, in his right is the Dark Magician, he gestures seductively for her to come to him.

_Now, come here, my love…_

_Do you mean it? _(Mai)

_Everything I did, I swear, I thought was only for the best._

_Not a thing to fear, my love, what's dead is dead! _(Yami)

_Can we still be married? _(Mai) He grabs her and they ballroom dance around the bodies and blood.

_The history of the world, my pet, _(Yami)

_Oh, Mr. Todd, oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me, _(Mai)

_Is learn forgiveness and try to forrgeeeet! _(Yami) They dance closer and closer towards the open oven.

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy _(Mai)

_By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy._

_And life is for the alive, my dear _(Yami)

_So let's keep living it,_

_Just keep living it, _(Both)

_REALLY LIVING IT!!"_ Yami screams as they reach the oven, he lifts her up in front of the door, the flames reflect and dance in his eyes, no sense of restraint, a mad man now envelops him. He pushes her towards the fire and Mai screams in terror as she head towards the deadly flames. A loud cough is heard…

Yami stops, holding Mai just in front of her death. He turns around to see Yugi breathing…He sets Mai down, not looking back at her. She stands frozen just in front of the fire. Yami walks over to Yugi who is lying on the ground, breathing softly. He drops his card next to him as he kneels down once again next to Yugi.

He puts his hands behind Yugi's head and lifts him up gently, he looks at his Aibou's eyes, they open slowly. The violet purple color of them engulf most of his eyes. Yami tears off parts of his shirt and wraps it around Yugi's neck, the cut he mad was just a scratch. Crimson and violet meet again. Yami smiles lovingly, something he has not done in over 15 long years…

"_There was a duelist in this life,_

_And he was beautiful, _Yami holds Yugi close, Yugi sits there watching his lover.

_A foolish duelist in his life, _Joey opens the sewer grate slowly and crawls out, Mai is to stunned to notice anything.

_He was his reason and his life,_

_And he was beautifuullllll!_

_And the duelist was virtuous,_

_But his lover was…naïve.."_ Yami's eyebrow twitches; he suddenly turns around grabbing the card, and hurls it behind him. It sticks right into Joey's neck, a large rock the teen was holding slips out of his hand, then from the same hand, blood droplets form and drip off. He falls over dead.

Yami stands up, holding Yugi in his arms, the smaller man works his way out of them and down. He stands wavering, and then walks towards Mai. He reaches her, eye's half open, and stands in front of the women. Ms. Lovett is frozen still with disbelief. Yugi's eyes burst open, and fill with the same hate Yami's eyes have experienced so often. He thrusts out his arms and shoves her into the flames! Mai topples backwards and lands on cooking pies, she screams in pain as her flesh is seared! Yugi grabs the door handle and closes it, locking it tight as Mai screams in utter agony. He looks though a slot at eye level, the flames fill his eyes and dance with happiness and hatred. He closes the slot and starts to walk back over to Yami, who is now standing there speechless. He is dried with blood.

Yugi takes a few steps over and falls foreword, Yami races towards him and catches him just in time. They stare at each other for the longest time, eyes watery and full of life and love once again.

"I'm home…my aibou…my Yugi." Yami leans towards Yugi and kisses him, Yugi eagerly accepts this gesture, he is not mad at Yami at all. He cannot be more happy.

They stop, "I love you Yami." Says Yugi weakly.

"I love you too, Yugi" Replies Yami, he knows his love will be alright. "I love you too…and I'm finally home…"

* * *

Sin- That's it!! I am finished with the story! HOORAY!! Wasn't that awesome! I hope you ALL enjoyed it! Please review, I'm not sure all what to say right now…I kinda wish that it wouldn't end. But that's it I suppose! If you have any other story ideas I should write let me know! I will be glad to do them for you if you don't have time and just want to read some one elses work! I love you all, and thanks again to everyone who complimented and read my story! You made this all worthwhile! So for EVERYONE who is on my reviews page, thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
